


Convincing The Other Girl

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Soleil and Nina disagree on which gender is better. Boys or girls. However, they take an odd, but similar direction in trying to change the other’s mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait wait wait!” Nina stopped dead in her tracks in the camp’s barracks and sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead and held her other in the air to stop her new friend, Soleil, from speaking while she processed what she just heard. “Not only do you like to casually strip in public and womanize on an evolved level of that of your father, but you believe that girls are the better gender than boys? My lord, maybe you inherited far more of your father than we think.” A small smirk came across the young white-haired girl’s lips as she looked back at her friend, wondering just what her response would be.   
  
“Just think about it, Nina. Soft and smooth skin all over, beautiful breasts in your face, and a gorgeous rear end to stare at as they walk away. I see nothing wrong with women and find them to just be beautiful and cute.~” Soleil couldn’t help but smile as she ran her hand through her slightly pink hair, imagining one of the cute women she always found at a nearby tea shop as she spoke. “I just see no reason to love boys so much unless you enjoy having children.” The young swordswoman tapped her foot as she stood in place, keeping her eyes locked on the girl with twin braids. “Though, I guess there’s nothing wrong with it if that’s what you wanna do with your life. It’s just not for me, you know?”   
  
“Soleil… I just… I just absolutely cannot believe what you’re trying to say or how you feel about it. You can’t change my mind on the matter and I know you’re too headstrong to even try to change your mind on it. How about we just-”   
  
“Agree to disagree on this?” The pink-haired girl’s smile grew wider as she watched a soft blush form on the other’s cheeks, pride taking over for a moment. “I’d rather try and change your mind, but I do think you’re right on that fact. Maybe it’d be best to leave it here and just respect how the other feels. I’d rather not risk losing a friend over something so trivial after all.”   
  
“I can understand that reasoning. I’m not as cold as my father is, so I won’t try and leave you feeling in the wrong about us not agreeing on this. Would you like to go out for some tea together? We do have the day off, after all.” Nina twirled one of her braids in her hand for a moment as she asked the question, not sure if Soleil had other plans or would even be willing to go.   
  
“I’d love to, Nina!~” Both of the girls nodded to the decision to just not agree on the subject but still remain friends, however, neither of them knew that the other was planning something very specific and very fun for the other in the back of their minds as they started to leave the barracks.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
Later that day, Soleil found herself in town on her own and just wandering around without anywhere specific in mind. The young swordswoman knew it was the perfect time to pick up any woman she wanted to since the sun was finally starting to set and it was the perfect time to find people at a local bar. However, as she hummed to herself, pink hair swaying behind her in the light breeze, the young girl also found herself stopped by two men that were twice her size in the middle of town where people could see the three of them. “Uh, can I help you two? Are you looking for me specifically or just a cute girl to take home? I can certainly help you with that second one in a few minutes. I was thinking about heading to the bar, anyway since the sun is setting.”   
  
“We’re here for you.” One said coldly as his counterpart walked around Soleil and put her in a quick headlock, making sure she was unable to get out of it before dropping to his knees and forcing her to fall with him. “A few people around town have told us there’s a bitch with pink hair going around and saying that men are inferior to women. We’re here to put you in your place for a nice profit.~”   
  
“Profit?! What are you talk-” A sharp gasp left the young girl as she watched the men drop his pants, leaving his semi-rigid cock on display for everyone around who just watched what was happening in awe. Even though she was stuck in this position, the pink-haired girl knew that one wrong move could be the end of her, especially since there were two of them and she couldn’t properly reach her blade in her current position. “No… Please, I don’t know who hired you but I’ll double their pay to get you to-mmf!” Soleil was cut off from talking by the feeling of the second man’s fingers entering the side of her mouth, forcing it to stay open for a moment until the one with his cock out stepped close enough to do it himself. Almost immediately, the swordswoman knew there was no way out of this and knew she’d have to endure it until the end, though that wasn’t going to stop her from putting up whatever bit of a fight she could manage.   
  
The moment the man’s cock pushed past her soft lips, the pink-haired girl bit down on the hardening shaft, hoping to bring the man pain without letting him use her in front of everyone and get the crowd to realize that this wasn’t some performance or show for them to watch. However, that seemed to do nothing in deterring the man as he continued to push forward, slowly but surely pushing more and more of his shaft into her mouth. It wasn’t until her rapist was buried entirely into her mouth and even a bit into her throat that she was finally given a taste of his cock, having no choice but to let her tongue rest along the underside for a moment to avoid choking in her current position.   
  
Back and forth, the man started to move, grinding the entirety of his length along the girl’s tongue, making sure to look down enough to see her slightly pink eyes light up for just a moment. A deep chuckle left him as he looked around at the dozen people that were standing and watching, noticing that a few were wondering just what was going on and if this was rape or some performance. “Don’t worry, everyone! As you can see by the look in this girl’s eyes, she’s enjoying herself. We were just hired to help her take her public displays to the next level!~” After a moment he could see those with worried looks starting to calm down and accept what was going on, especially as the first moan escaped from Soleil’s throat and muffled around his shaft. “Hear that?”   
  
Of course, Soleil had no idea what to do or how to respond to what was going on, knowing that these two men were just raping her and using her to their own satisfaction, probably due to Nina having a similar idea to her. Though, that didn’t stop it from being any less confusing and humiliating as the headlock she was in slowly released her, causing her to be seen taking the slow and somehow gentle facefucking of her own will without pulling away from either of the men. It wasn’t until she felt the man’s hands come to the back of her head that she started to realize that she was actually giving in to the two men that were taking advantage of her, even though the one that had her in a headlock was already working on getting her clothing off the best that he could to leave her in the nude.   
  
One piece at a time, the young girl had to suffer through feeling the man’s hand working off her armor before leaving her in nothing but her underwear, the feeling of his warm and firm hands seeming to never get away from her body. It didn’t help that one of his hands was already inside of her panties and teasing her slit with his middle finger, earning quiet and muffled moans with the cock still buried in her throat. Of course, with the feeling of the man fingering her quickly as he slowly took off her bra and panties, leaving them on the ground beside them, the pink-haired girl slowly spread her legs to give him better access to her tight cunt. An even louder moan left the girl as she felt both of the man’s hands firmly grab her breasts and start playing with them, leaving her pussy untouched and craving once again.   
  
Over and over, the pink-haired girl felt the man’s thick cock pound into the back of her throat and drag along her tongue, giving her a pretty thorough and powerful taste of his musky cock. It was enough to make her mind start spinning the longer this continued, causing her to close her eyes and slowly accept what was happening, but not giving any effort to pleasure the man in front of her. At least, that was the plan until the one behind her grabbed a firm hold of both of her asscheeks and started to play with them right then and there, the realization that she was now bare for the crowd in the back of her mind. She had never told anyone, even the women she’d wake up next to some mornings, but her rear end was one of her sweet spots that she loved having played with whether she was being spanked or just groped. This is where things took a turn for the worse, or maybe the better, for Soleil, especially as the man pulled out of her mouth and rested his cock against her face, showing her just how long it was as it reached from her chin to just under her eye.   
  
Hot and confusing pants left the girls lips as she looked at the man in front of her. “Who… Who hired you to do this…?” Soleil couldn’t even focus properly as she stared at the cock that rested against her face, realizing just how long it was but not wanting to admit how much she wanted it plugging her throat once again. Of course, in the back of her mind, the swordswoman had hoped that the man who undressed her had a cock equally as big or even bigger than the one that started to slowly move against her face. “Why… Why are you doing this…?” She knew it was a meaningless question, but was still one worth asking either way as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of the man’s thick shaft that was now coated in her saliva.   
  
“Oh, I think you know who did it, and I’m not going to bother telling you her name while we fuck you for the crowd.” The nameless man that was playing with Soleil’s ass stepped back and picked the pink-haired girl up by her hips, pulling her into the air just enough so she was standing on her own two feet while staying bent over for the two of them. “Well, I’ll be the one fucking this sweet little pussy while my friend fucks your mouth again. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?~” Without waiting for an answer from the swordswoman, the two plunge their cocks back into her body once again and don’t hesitate to start thrusting into her, spreading and shaping her holes almost immediately without concern for her pleasure.   
  
It immediately gave the young girl a sensory overload of pleasure, pain, confusion, and desire. All of which she wanted more of after only thirty seconds of the men pounding into her together. Taking something phallic shaped in her cunt was nothing new to the womanizing girl, but it was always a strap on that was a bit cold due to a small amount of lube if her company for the night ever had any. But having two warm, thick, throbbing cocks pounding into her from both ends and effectively spit-roasting her was something she had never expected to feel in her lifetime, especially as the pain began to fade and be replaced by pleasure. The confusion and desire for more was still there, however, making her concerned that she had been missing out on something so tantalizingly delicious and ecstasy-filled all of her life. Though, that confusion was quickly washed from her mind as the pink-haired girl got her first taste of the man’s precum, gasping and moaning quietly around his cock from the slightly bitter taste of the clear liquid.   
  
The men that were raping Soleil only smiled and held tightly to her body as the crowd started to cheer at the ‘performance’ being put on for them, the sound of the pink-haired girl’s moans easily getting muffled and being almost unheard due to the cheering. Though, it didn’t stop them from pounding into her tight holes and molding each one to the shape of their thick cocks, loving the way the lining of her throat and her inner walls greedily clung to their shafts. It didn’t help her case that as she was being fucked on either end, the swordswoman wrapped her arms around the stranger’s hips that was raping her throat, using her grip to move herself back and forth between the two.   
  
It brought a clear smile to their faces as the men watched this young girl actually show that she was getting into what was happening, so far as to actually move herself in their rhythm. Of course, the two stopped their thrusts for a moment, making Soleil move herself in order to keep the pleasure flowing between the three of them, showing off just how broken she was from the rape. “I think she’s starting to like it more than she ever thought he would!”   
  
“Of course she is! We told her that we’d show her why men are not inferior to women and we are!~” The two laughed happily together as the one pounding into the swordswoman’s pussy slapped her ass, earning a loud and proud moan while her cunt clamped down even tighter around his length. Another smack lead to another moan, and then another, and finally a fourth, causing him to chuckle and watch as her plump rear end started turning red. “Now, should we make her cum with us or just not worry about that little detail?”   
  
Soleil’s eyes went wide at the mention of cum, knowing that she was feeling good from what was happening, but being creampied and having her throat stuffed with seed was something she had never experienced. Looking up at the man that was still pounding into her throat, the young girl was immediately thrown into something that felt both pleasurable and terrifying beyond measure. The first rope of cum splashed against the roof of her mouth as another rope of cum painted the walls of her pussy white, forcing a loud moan to leave her throat just before more cum flooded into each hole. Everything seemed to stop in her mind and body, making her focus on nothing but the warmth that was flooding into her system, especially as she started to absentmindedly swallow down the cum that lingered on her tongue. Her arms and legs went limp as the new sources of heat radiated through her system, a smile forming on her face as she was too focused on the pleasure to stop herself.   
  
However, the two men didn’t both with making sure that she came from the experience of being spit-roasted, having something else in mind to make her cum and break her into the world of having sex with men. Slowly pulling out of her, the two strangers let her fall to her knees on the ground, her wet and freshly creampied cun leaking onto the ground and staining her thighs as they both stood in front of her, their cocks still hard and hovering in her face. “It felt good, didn’t it? Being fucked by two massive cocks?~” There was an oddly smooth and seductive tone in their voice as they spoke to her, waving their cocks back and forth in the air. “It’s okay to cum from it, you know… You can show everyone that you actually enjoyed yourself.”   
  
And just like that, Soleil came on demand, bucking her hips and moaning at the top of her lungs as her juices leaked out and stained both of her thighs and the ground even more than when he was sitting there. A soft and lurid smile came to her lips as the pink-haired girl closed her eyes and gently kissed both of the cocks that were still in front of her, incredibly happy with what she just felt and wondering how much she wanted more of it and if it was worth it to defy Nina’s love for men hoping to get more out of it. Though, that was going to have to wait for another time as the swordswoman fell to her side and kept her eyes closed, the overload of pleasure finally catching up to her and draining her of what little energy she had left after what just happened.   
  
“Let’s go tell the girl we succeeded in breaking her slut of a friend and get paid. The night’s still young and there are plenty of other ladies out at night, after all.”   
  
“You’re right. She’s got the twin braids, right?~” The two left Soleil on the ground, chuckling to themselves as they purposefully dropped a big and obvious hint that it was Nina who hired them, just in case the pink-haired girl hadn’t figure it out yet.   
  
************************************************************************************************************   
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, at the local mixed hot spring, Nina was enjoying herself during her favorite past time: spying on the boys that were just enjoying a good soak in the spring. Her eyes were locked on the boys for so long, the young twin-braided girl was so lost in the sight of all the nude men, or even those that were just in towels, that the entire world around her had faded and the only thing left was the boys she could stare at just on the other side of the wall. However, being so focused on something she shouldn’t even be bothering to do was the girl’s downfall the moment the two women who were hired to find her stepped into the hot spring. The young archer didn’t even get the chance to finish ogling one of the males on the other side that appeared to be her age before she was yanked down into the water by the two women, screaming out in muffled fear and panic as she felt two hands move from her braids to either side of her head.

 

Luckily, though, the young girl was only in the water for a moment before being pulled out and silenced but a sudden and extremely soft kiss that made her head spin in a twisted sense of confusion and euphoria. When those soft lips that captured her own in a gentle kiss slowly pulled away, Nina found herself almost immediately leaning forward in a futile attempt to get just one more touch and one more quick peck out of it. However, the girl didn’t get what she wanted as the stranger only pulled farther away from her, the second one --that was patiently waiting in the water already-- pulling the towel off of the archer’s body and throwing it to the side to leave her in the nude.    
  
The sudden cold chill of the evening air brought the braided girl out of her confused stupor, causing her to shake her head and look around her to see just what was going on. There was a naked woman sitting in front of her with massive breasts and a very curvaceous figure, smirking at her while a second woman with a much smaller bust and more subtle frame sat behind her with a genuine smile. “Wha- What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?!” Looking down, Nina finally realized that she was sitting in the water just as naked as these two women, while her hands rested on the thighs of the one who stole a kiss from her a moment ago. “Don’t tell me Soleil had the same idea that I did…”   
  
“Oh, good. So you already know.~” The two women chuckled together before nodding and immediately grabbing at Nina’s body, pulling her into the bustier woman’s chest with a smile. “We were indeed hired to change your mind about women. But, the only reason we took so long was because we couldn’t decide on exactly what to do with you!” Without letting the young archer say a word in her defense, the two strangers didn’t hesitate to pull her back into the water and force her face between the more curvy woman’s legs, laughing as Nina was instantly locked into place with her lips flush against the unnamed woman’s pussy. “Until we decided that we’d just show you how good it feels to be eaten out and to eat someone else out. Of course, we’ll probably play with your body a bit as well.”   
  
“Wait! Shouldn’t we at least keep her head out of the water…? You know, to not let her drown while she’s eating you out?” The smaller of the two women smiled softly as she watched the other one adjust and sit on the edge of the water, letting Nina’s head out of the water while everything below her collarbone stayed under the surface. “That’s better. Our employer wants her alive, after all. Might as well not risk things.” Though, as she spoke, the woman behind the girl with braids smiled and gently ran her hand over the young archer’s body, making sure to pay more attention to her soft and supple ass, squeezing and gently smacking it under the water.   
  
Of course, Nina had no way to fight back as she felt her wrists be grabbed and brought up to the busty woman’s chest so she could get a full feel of her massive breasts, not hesitating to give in and start playing with the soft mounds. However, she did hesitate for another few moments to start eating the woman out, both because she was unsure of exactly what to do and uncertain on if she even wanted to give in and let Soleil change her mind or not. Though, there was no denying that the feeling of another woman’s soft hands traveling along her body felt just as fantastic and pleasing as it did to have her hands on another woman’s soft chest.   
  


The girl’s thoughts were interrupted a moment later as she felt those soft thighs tighten around her head, leaving her in a predicament that made her think it was best to start licking and start slow than not do anything at all and risk being punished or injured for it. Though, a soft gasp left both her lips and the woman’s lips as she dragged her tongue along the already wet slit, the tart taste lingering on her taste buds for a just a moment before she did it again, getting an even stronger taste this time around. Something about the taste lingering on her tongue seemed utterly delicious to Nina as she started picking up the pace, sloppily dragging her tongue along the stranger’s cunt and earning heavy and blissful breaths in the process as she let her desire for more take control of her. It even managed to dampen the realization that the rest of her body was being lifted out of the water, her legs immediately wrapping around the other woman’s head and neck.

 

The more slender of the two women smiled as she leaned into Nina’s legs, planting soft and gently kisses along her thighs as she inched her way closer to the young archer’s cunt, biting her lower lip as she took a deep breath and admired just how wet she was already getting after things only having just started. “Awe… Look at you. We haven’t even really started yet and you’re already wet.~ Maybe you’re just a bit of a slut!” A soft chuckle left her as she closed her eyes and pressed herself against the twin-braided girl’s crotched, happily circling her tongue around the white-haired girl’s clit and earning a shrill moan in response to it. Though, one more was only the start of a steady series of them that left her wanting more, causing her to bring her hands to the girl’s admittedly plump rear end and squeezing it.   
  
However, the bustier of the two had other plans for Nina, turning on her side to force the girl into a position that brought her tighter against both of the women that were using her to their own desires while making a profit. Having an untrained, but surprisingly eager, tongue lap at her cunt sent shivers of pure bliss along the woman’s spine, making her arch it just a bit as she ran a hand through the hair on the top of the archer’s head, grabbing the back of it and pulling her target tighter against her body. A loud gasp that quickly turned into a genuine moan left her lips as she threw her head back, the feeling of the white-haired girl’s tongue pushing into her tight hole and starting to explore it while ignoring sweet spots was something she hadn’t expected to feel. “Mmmm. She’s certainly getting better and more into it the longer I let her eat me out. You better get started and make her cum before we leave her here.~” Of course, the curvy woman had a hand on the young archer’s budding breasts, playing with them in her hand and teasing her hardening nipples as she spoke to her friend.   
  
Nina, on the other hand, started letting out genuine moans into the older woman’s crotch as she was teased and eaten out as well. It all started to click about how Soleil loved women so much, the gentle yet firm grip on her ass along with the tongue prodding her hole and pleasuring her while she focused on someone else. The pressure and bliss of the moment was quickly getting to her in ways that the archer couldn’t believe as she felt the hand on the back of her head only tighten its hold on her, yanking her hair and earning another ragged moan from the white-haired girl. Though, it didn’t exactly matter to her as she felt an orgasm quickly approaching as her mind went wild, everything started to feel incredibly sensitive and potent to her while her tongue continued to move and focus on the busty woman’s sensitive spots inside of her.   
  
“Keep it up, girly. I’m not leaving until you know the sweet touch of a woman and have your first orgasm from it.~ Once you do that, I’ll be on my way. But you can find us again if you’d like some more fun.” A soft chuckle left the older woman’s lips as her thighs locked even tighter around Nina’s head, her own orgasm quickly approaching from the abuse of her sweet spots, moans filling the female side of the hot spring and probably spilling over into the male’s section as well. She quickly started rolling her hips against Nina’s head and tongue, instinctively drawing out as much pleasure as she could. “Fuuuuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Right-” The woman let out a loud scream as she came right then and there, a moment before she expected but still managing to squirt and coat the archer’s face in her juices while giving her taste buds and nice and thorough coating of her arousal and cum.   
  
However, the girl behind of Nina was doing the same thing, making sure to abuse the girl’s sensitive clit while pushing her tongue inside and doing the same for the sensitive spots that were along the archer’s inner walls. Though she wasn’t able to hear the muffled moans growing louder and louder from the white-haired girl, she could tell she was doing a good job as the girl's body began to jerk and spasm around her head. Things only got better from there as she felt the young girl’s legs go limp and a clear stream of arousal coat her tongue and lips, making her assume that Nina silently came right after her friend did. The more slender of the two strangers chuckled and moved their target’s lower body back into the water with a smile before stepping out and planting a kiss onto her friend’s lips to make sure she got a good taste as well. “Come on. We need to go tell that pink-haired girl that we did our job.~”   
  
Of course, both of the women could see the joy and bliss on Nina’s face as she laid half in the water and half out of it, her mind scattered from a pleasure that she never thought she’d feel from a woman, especially when they were far gentler than men have ever been with her. However, neither bothered to pick her up or cover her with the soaked towel she had been found in before leaving, both of the strangers wanting to make sure any other women who came in had a chance to play with the new lesbian.   
  
“Should… Should I tell Soleil about what happened…?” Nina asked herself as she closed her eyes and simply basked in the afterglow of her orgasm while in the water and not wanting the experience to fade from her mind.


	2. Making Friends Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil and Nina make up in the oddest of ways.

Walking into the camp with an arm around her stomach late at night after the sun had already set and holding on tightly to her hip, Nina quickly found her friend, Soleil, and sighed quietly to herself before even approaching the girl. A smile quickly formed on her soft lips, though, as she saw the swordswoman with a smile as well, immediately recognizing that her plan had worked and she was able to convince the other girl that men were a good thing to have in life. Though, as she approached the pink-haired girl, the realization that she was convinced into believing that women were a wonderful thing to have also came to mind, making her smile fade for only a moment. “So… It’s safe to assume that we both went through similar things today while out in town, isn’t it?” Another sigh left her lips as she watched the womanizer of a friend she knew nod in response to her question, quickly wondering if something was wrong with her. “I hope they didn’t hurt you, you know. I just wanted them to convince you that men were great too. I just told them to do their best with it.”   
  
“Well, it worked…” The young girl admitted with a warm smile, looking back to her friend and chuckling softly, her usual bright and upbeat attitude coming back to her. “And I guess the girls worked for you as well, huh? Nothing painful happen? I told them to eat you out and play with your cute body.”   
  
“C-Cute!? How is my body-”   
  
“You don’t exactly hide yourself when you’re in the shower, Nina. It’s pretty easy to see you.~” The pink-haired girl giggled to herself as she sat up straight and smiled brightly once again, looking back toward the archer. “So, apologies all around for any trouble, but congrats as well for a change of heart?”   
  
“... Agreed…” Despite knowing that Soleil’s heart was in the right place and the two were now agreeing with each other, and having made up as well, Nina couldn’t be bothered to hide the blush that came to her cheeks at the mention of being seen in the shower. That’s when she noticed two of the four people that had their way with the girls earlier in the day approach them with a smile, one of the men and one of the women making their way to each of their employers. “Uh oh… Looks like we might have some trouble in a minute.”   
  
“There you two are! We’ve been looking for you ever since we finished our jobs!~” The man couldn’t help but chuckle as he held his hand out to the two girls that were standing beside each other. “We figured that you two would be together since you know each other so well.”   
  
“But, instead of the cash you promised us on a job well done, we’ve decided that we’re going to have sex with you two or spread the news that you hired people to rape one of your friends.~” The woman brought a hand to her hips and smiled as she looked the two girls up and down, taking a mental note of the sudden deep red blush that rose to their cheeks. “So, what’s it going to be? Which of you wants to go first and if not, which of you wants to take the main blame for the news being spread around?”   
  
Soleil and Nina shared a look for a moment, both of them considering which of the better option would be. Neither wanted their reputation ruined for doing something like this, especially without being able to pay, but they were both wanting to be used by the man and woman the more they thought about it. That’s when they both nodded and Soleil stepped up first, a smile on her face as she looked at the two adults that stood before her. She placed her hand inside of the man’s waiting hand, her smile growing for just a moment. “I’ll go first. You’re the one that fucked my throat in the middle of town while everyone watched. This time, I want you to fuck my pussy right here while Nina watches us.~”   
  
The two adults looked at the young girl and smirked, the man immediately pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss while the woman reached around her body and started to undress her bit by bit. Just like back in town, the first piece of clothing to come off was her armor, a loud thud echoing around the small ground as it hit the ground. However, the woman let out a quiet whine of frustration before snapping her fingers and looking behind her to the young girl she took advantage of earlier in the day. “Can you do me a favor, sweetheart?~” Of course, as she spoke, she failed to notice the man shoving his tongue down Soleil’s throat and causing the pink-haired girl to moan like an almost trained slut.   
  
“W-What is it…?”   
  
“Make sure to pick up your friend’s clothes so they don’t get ruined on the dirt as we fuck her. It’s the least you can do for having her raped in town earlier.~” The older woman snickered as she started pulling off the rest of Soleil’s clothing, starting with the young girl’s top and exposing her cute budding breasts to the slightly chilly night air, giggling quietly as she watched her nipples harden and stand almost immediately. “Either she’s already really into it, or it’s just that cold out.” The woman next moved to the swordswoman’s bottom half, making sure to take her time with that plump rear end that hung perfectly in her face so she could admire the soft skin that slowly became exposed to her.   
  
However, neither Soleil nor the man she was currently making out with cared to wait much longer, both of them turning the young girl around so her plump rear end faced the man as she was face to face with the woman she hired to rape Nina earlier. “Why don’t you give her a kiss while I fuck this tight little cunt. My bro says you’ve got an utterly amazing and slick hole, girl. Let’s hope he’s not lying.~” Of course, he didn’t give his pink-haired target long enough to respond before pushing his cock into her hole and stuffing her full once again, this time just being much thicker than the man who fucked her pussy in the middle of town. Though, that didn’t matter to either of them as all four of the people there got to listen to the young girl scream in absolute and utter bliss, being silenced a moment later only by a kiss that came crashing down on her lips fast and hard enough to make her head spin.

 

Soleil was immediately lost in the sense of frustrated panic and pleasure that sparked through her body faster than electricity possibly could, sending her mind spinning and making her forget that she was being watched by her friend. Her soft pink eyes shut tight almost right away as she took the massive cock into her tight cunt, her tongue being played with by the woman she hired as Nina watched with a look of clear anticipation and desire, even if she couldn’t see it. Though, that didn’t matter to her nearly as much as the feeling of the man’s thick cock scraping against her inner walls and stretching her out wider than she thought possible. The thick shaft moved back and forth inside of her, desperate and uncaring about any pain she may have been feeling, even if none was actually there. Feeling the woman pull back slightly from her lips, the young swordswoman screamed at the top of her lungs in pure bliss and ecstasy as her tight snatch clamped down around the shaft that just kept relentlessly burying itself inside of her.

 

Nina held tightly onto Soleil’s clothing, managing to get a deep and powerful whiff of the girl’s perfume as she watched her friend get fucked right then and there in front of her. It didn’t help matters that the sight alone was enough to turn the young archer on and make her want to join in on the fun, causing her to start gently grinding her thighs together to bring her just a little bit of pleasure to try and tide her over until it was her turn. However, as she continued to watch the pink-haired girl get pounded from behind, what really caught her eye and sparked her arousal was the sight of the woman that took advantage of her earlier wrapping her soft lips around the swordswoman’s breasts, causing a loud shriek and whine leave Soleil’s lips before two fingers plunged into her mouth to hold it open. A soft gasp left the white-haired girl’s mouth as she watched her treasured friend start happily slurping and sucking on the digits that hung in her mouth, causing Nina to bite her lower lip out of frustration in an attempt to try and calm herself without saying anything or touching herself.   
  
The feeling of being pleasured from more than one side at once was more than the young girl even knew how to properly handed, especially since now it was a man and a woman using her instead of the two men from earlier today or the occasional two women she’d be able to pick up at a bar that just wanted to make her happy. Though, it felt incredible enough to have her moaning up a messy and sloppy storm as her knees started to wobble and come close to giving out, her mind scattering into all sorts of pleasurable thoughts and fantasies that she never would’ve thought of before today got started. However, unfortunately for those thoughts in her head, the pink-haired girl could easily feel her orgasm bubbling up inside her and causing the sounds that left her to get louder and louder by the second. Until, finally, everything came to a sudden crash and halt, the pleasure boiling over faster than she expected. “C-Cums in me…” She tried to force out in a tired breath, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was lifted off the ground by the man.   
  
Of course, he gave her just what she wanted, happily chuckling and turning her head to pull her into a happy and passionate kiss as he came inside of her, rope after rope of gooey spunk flooding her pussy and stuffing her womb full of his seed. Though, that didn’t stop him from bucking his hips into her and fucking her through his orgasm, hoping and craving to bring her to her own just as quickly as he could. Luckily, he did exactly that not even two moments later, grunting and spurting out a few more strands of thick cum as he felt her inner walls clamp down tightly around his shaft.   
  
The woman, on the other hand, whined as her little play toy was pulled away from her, watching and gasping and writhing in delight as she watched Soleil’s tight cunt get stuffed full of cum, though. “Oh, gods!~ Look at it! She looks like she’s enjoying this far more than-” However, a sharp gasp caused the woman to fall silent as she watched the pink-haired girl’s legs quiver and shake for just a moment before she squirted right then and there, the young girl’s juices flying and landing on her face as she gasped and whined happily once again, personally loving the feeling of having her face coated in something so arousing in her mind. Slurping loudly as she swirled her tongue around her lips to lick up what she could of the swordswoman’s juices, the older woman snickered and leaned back on her hands, moaning to herself from the sweet taste alone. “Damn… Maybe we should come back more often. It’s been a long time since I was able to taste juices so sweet like this.~”   
  
A soft and cum-drunk chuckle left Soleil as the man slowly pulled out of her, leaving her cunt with a very disappointing and very empty feeling as she was carefully lowered into the ground to avoid hurting her during the afterglow of her powerful orgasm. However, with her eyes rolled up still and her body quivering slightly from the intense pleasure overload she just endured, the young girl wasn’t going to be able to watch her friend have fun in return. Though, that didn’t stop her from smiling and giggling happily to herself as she laid in the dirt, pleasure still managing to course through her.   
  
That’s when Nina looked up at the man that was still standing over Soleil, cum trailing from the tip of his cock down his shaft and dripping onto the pink-haired girl’s face. Taking a deep breath, and making sure to get another good whiff of her friend’s sweet perfume, the young archer smiled and looked at the two adults that stood before her. “Can… Can I give him a blowjob and be in control of what happens? At least one of us has to be able to carry the other back home, after all, right…?” The young girl with braids did her best to put on a confident smile as she set down all of her friend’s clothes, right beside her on the ground. “Besides… His cock is so big… How could anyone resist?”

 

The man couldn’t help but chuckle as he listened to Nina, a smile coming to his lips as he stepped closer to her and held the base of his cock. “I’ve been wanting to fuck that cute face of yours since you hired me this morning. No way in hell I’m going to tell you not to suck my cock.~” His smile only grew wider as he pressed the tip of his cock against the young girl’s face, smearing his cum against her cheek and all over her face as he waited for her to open her mouth. The very moment her lips separated just enough for him to fit the head of his cock past them, he did just that, forcing the entirety of his cock into her mouth and into the back of her throat, gagging her on his massive member. “And it certainly doesn’t disappoint.~” Soft grunts left the adult’s lips as he grabbed the back of the archer’s head and started guiding her along his shaft at his own pace, forming a clear bulge in her throat the further down he pulled her.   
  
Of course, the woman who had taken advantage of Nina earlier could see the sheer joy on the girl’s face, a soft smile coming to her own as she watched the young girl get facefucked in front of her. “I was told she liked cock far more than most things in the world, but this is taking it to another level, seeing her happily down your shaft like it’s a delicious snack.~” The woman leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around the white-haired girl’s body, starting to gently play with her breasts as she began to hear the young girl gagging and choking on the cum-coated cock as it plunged down her throat. “I’m actually a bit jealous of her skill. I mean, look at her…” The woman paused as she wrapped a hand around the young braided girl’s throat, feeling the bulge forming in it each and every time it was stuffed full. “Being able to take a cock like this is something only prostitutes can do on a normal basis.”   
  
The man stopped his thrusts and looked towards the older woman, a smile on his face as he kept himself buried in Nina’s throat, making sure to cut off her breathing and see how long she could last. “So what does that make you since you want to do it as well?~” After a moment or two of silence between the two adults, he pulled back until his cock was fully out of her throat and gently slapped the younger girl’s face with it, earning a delighted moan and ecstatic expression from her. “How about you and I grab a drink after this and I can train you how to properly take a cock?~”   
  
Nina pouted quietly as she watched the massive dick simply rest against her cheek, wanting to suck on it more, but also craving it in her tight and quivering snatch. The young girl slowly licked her lips as she looked up at the man and then behind her to the woman, desire and lust in her gaze before finally placing another kiss on the cock that just filled her throat. “I don’t care what you two do when we’re done here, but you said you were going to fuck me, so get on with it already!~” A sharp and excited gasp left the white-haired girl as she was pulled onto her back and pinned to the ground by both of the adults at the same time, the woman’s snatch hovering over her face as the man rested his still hard cock against her pussy. “Oh? I guess it’s my turn to eat you out, huh?”   
  
“It certainly is, sweetheart. You tasted amazing while we were at the hot spring, but this time, I want to know how I taste before we leave.~” The older woman caught her lower lip between her teeth as she lowered herself onto Nina’s face, happily squirming and bucking against the girl’s face as she immediately felt a tongue against her clit. “That’s the way!~” Her moans filled the immediate area as she was pleasured without hesitation, her eyes locked on the man that was slowly rocking his hips back and forth to tease Nina. “Well, are you going to fuck her or are you going to prove that women are indeed superior to men?” The woman laughed quietly as she reached down just enough to play with her target’s breasts, loving the moan that vibrated against her lower lips.   
  
“I thought I’d watch for a moment, see how a new slut and a paid slut perform together. But, if you’re in that much of a hurry…” He paused for just a second, pulling his hips back a few inches before slamming forward and forcing each and every thick inch of his cock into the young girl’s tight pussy, groaning and causing a scream of pure ecstasy to leave Nina in the process. “... I guess I can go ahead and get started, can’t I?~” There was no hesitation or patience in the man’s movements, quickly and easily pounding into the young archer’s snatch as she continued to eat out the woman that sat on her face. Even if her moans were indeed muffled and a bit unresponsive from Nina doing her best to pay attention to the pussy that was flush against her face, the man could still hear and relish in the sweet sounds she was making as he fucked her just as hard and fast as he did Soleil, especially once he worked himself into a steady rhythm.   
  
Nina felt like she was in heaven as she was pounded into over and over and over again, the pleasure of the man’s thick cock spreading and molding her pussy to the shape of his cock pulsing throughout her body with each thrust. Though, that didn’t stop her or divert her attention entirely away from the snatch that was grinding against her lips. Not a single moment passed where she wasn’t placing kiss after kiss on the older woman’s clit before sucking on it and driving her tongue into her pussy to explore her tight hole. The feeling of her breasts being played with was second on her mind to everything else that was happening, especially when it registered that the man she had hired called her a slut and that word stuck in her mind. Something about hearing it when she was being railed into the ground while eating out a stranger’s pussy made it seem perfectly true to her, not that she was going to complain about it when this was over.   
  
The older woman continued to moan up a storm from Nina’s mouth perfectly pleasing her far better than she thought possible after only recently getting into women, but that didn’t stop her from holding on tight to the young girl’s chest and grinding her hips back and forth to try and get every ounce of bliss that she possibly could from it. Throwing her head back and staring into the stars, her moans continued to grow louder and louder as time went on, the pleasure getting too immense and too consistent for her to keep up properly. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum, I’m-” The woman fell silent as she was quickly thrown into an orgasm that she didn’t expect to have when coming here, a scream of ecstatic pleasure leaving her a moment later when everything finally came crashing to a halt and she was pushed through her orgasm. Though, that didn’t stop the white-haired girl from continuing to eat her out, only extending how long and how intense her orgasm was.   
  
On the other hand, the man that Nina had hired was already close to cumming to begin with, the pleasure of fucking one tight cunt followed by a blowjob and then followed by more sex was rough on a man who spent most of his time drinking and gambling. But that didn’t stop him from grabbing the back of the older woman’s head and pulling her into a heated and passionate kiss since the young archer’s mouth was currently occupied with something. Grunting into the kiss and forcing his tongue past the woman’s lips with a moan of approval, he came right then and there, deep inside of the young girl’s snatch and stuffing her womb just as full of his seed as he did the pink-haired girl that was very slowly coming back to her senses as this was happening. 

 

Being stuffed full of cum was more than enough to throw Nina into an orgasm powerful enough to send her mind soaring away from this moment, letting herself get lost in the bliss of being taken advantage of for yet a second time today by two people. Even as her pussy clamped down around almost nothing as the man pulled out of her snatch, the young girl was rewarded with a few strands of cum spraying up her stomach and painting her skin an extra layer of white. Though, it wasn’t until a moment or two later that she was able to see the two adults making out above her like they were into each other before even getting here tonight. A loud whine left the white-haired girl while she looked to the side to see Soleil slowly teasing her own pussy while watching everything that was happening. “Really….? You’re just going to watch…?”   
  
“Would you rather me join in, Nina?~” The pink-haired girl giggled as she crawled closer, a soft smile on her face while the two people they had hired pulled away from each other and slowly got off of Nina’s body. “You two aren’t done with us, are you…? There’s still plenty to play with, after all.~” Soleil did her best, in her current lust-addled and slightly cum-drunken state, to convince the two to stay just a little longer to make things a bit more fun. However, that ended in failure for her as she watched them both stand up and kiss Nina a few times, sparking a whine of jealousy from her. “Awe…”   
  
“Sorry, girl. We’ve got our payment and the night is still young for us. You two need to recover, but we’re definitely up for being hired again in the future.” The man leaned down and planted a deep and heavy kiss on Soleil’s lips that made her eyes go wide in surprise, pulling back only a moment later when he felt her lean into the affection and try to deepen it. “Just, next time, if you hired us, try to make it more fun than this. Give us a bit of a bonus next time, if you get what I’m saying.~”   
  
The woman, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and smiled as she sat beside Soleil, kissing her lips a few times with quick pecks before giving a deep and loving kiss to the girl. “Just call me whenever you want some company, even if it’s in the middle of the night. You can usually find me in the tea shop on the edge of town. As for my partner, she’s a free roamer, so you’ll have a harder time, but I’m sure you can do it.”   
  
Both of the girl’s slowly nodded at the comments the two adults had left them with, their bodies still baked in the afterglows of their own orgasms while they laid naked in the dirt. However, neither of them said anything as they watched the man and woman walk off together, hearing a few mumbled flirty comments and the sound of an ass being slapped a few times. It felt heavenly to be left like this for some reason, one neither of the two cared to try and figure out as they crawled closer together and smiled at each other.   
  
“Is this something you’d want to try again, Soleil? I might go to the tea shop to find that woman… She’s surprisingly sweet…” Nina closed her eyes as she rested her head against the pink-haired girl’s chest, a smile slowly forming on her face as the shame of being naked in front of a friend was the last thing on her mind. “And that man’s cock is huge… I could suck it all day if someone would let me.” The white-haired girl slowly opened her eyes as she felt a hand slowly wrap around her body, scooping up some of the cum before two fingers were suddenly in front of her mouth, coated in the seed that was on her body.   
  
Soleil giggled as she watched her friend happily suck on her fingers, licking them clean of the cum and making her smile at the erotic sight. “I’d love to do this again. But, I think we should explore all of our options, Nina. While familiar company is usually a good thing, it’s never a bad thing to explore what you might like. There may be an even sweeter woman who knows how to her tongue better than that. You won’t know until you try.” The pink-haired girl slowly pulled her hand back from her friend’s lips and, in turn, pulled her into a gentle kiss that lit them both up to another idea as they slowly pulled away a moment later. “Or… We could go out and by some toys for ourselves.~”   
  
“You know, that’s not a bad idea…”


	3. Having A Bit Of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Soleil have a friendly sparring match to see who gets the other naked first.

“Who are you thinking we drag into this next, Nina?” Soleil stood proudly with her brigand sword in hand and resting on her shoulder as she kept eye contact with the archer she had called her dear friend, a smile on her face as she waited for an answer.   
  
“I’m thinking of someone, but I’m not exactly sure who yet. I’ll let you know when I have a better idea of things.~” The white-haired girl drew back the bowstring to her bow and smiled, closing one of her eyes and aiming at her friend. “The first hit wins, right? Well, with how these weapons affect your mental state and your clothing, that’s bound to be the case anyway.”   
  
“Just a little fun while we wait for the next mission. I figured we might as well after everything that’s happened between us!~” The pink-haired girl took the first step toward her friend, gripping the handle of her sword and swinging it at the arrow that came flying right at her, luckily slicing it in two before it could get to her. Her smile only grew wider as she jumped to the left behind a tree and continued darting towards Nina, keeping her senses up for the slightest indicator of where the next arrow was coming from.   
  
Unfortunately for her, Nina was a smart and capable enough girl to shoot three arrows at once, a giggle leaving her as she watched them fly at the tree that Soleil was hiding behind. She immediately drew and nocked another one as the girl darted from behind the tree. “There you are… Don’t think you’re going to win this, you little slut. I’m sure you’ll be more than happy to lose and let me-” The girl fell silent when she noticed that Soleil wasn’t looking at her but in fact had her eyes closed, using her instincts and senses to move closer and closer. Tree by tree, that pink-haired girl closed the distance, prompting Nina to turn and run in the other direction, drawing and nocking another arrow before waiting for her chance to shoot.   
  
Of course, Soleil was right behind her, opening her eyes again to make sure she knew where Nina was headed. Weaving in and out of trees to avoid getting hit while chasing the girl was enough to make the swordswoman happy that they had agreed to this, happy to get a workout in the process of thinking of a way to win this bout right away. “Oh, Nina!~” The pink-haired girl did her best to make her voice echo through the trees, throwing off the white-haired girl from her path in order to get in closer. She was lucky that it worked long enough for her to close the gap between the two by another few tree lengths, stopping behind one the moment the archer realized and shot in her direction. “Dammit, you nympho, why don’t you just let me win already? I’m sure you’d love what I have planned for you!~”   
  
Nina started breathing heavily already as she spun in the dirt to a stop, backing herself against a tree and keeping her eyes in front of her to watch for Soleil. “Is that really what you think? You’re the one that loved getting spitroasted in public.~” Seeing a flash of pink in front of her, the white-haired girl launched another arrow, this time getting close enough to see the blade turn and deflect her arrow into the air above her pink haired friend. “Dammit… I have to admit you’re pretty good with that sword of yours.”   
  
“And you’re not so bad yourself with that bow. If it was anyone else, you woulda won.~” The swordswoman took another step forward, twisting her foot to the side and darting behind another tree just out of Nina’s immediate vision before appeared from behind one that was much closer to the archer. “It’s too bad I’m a girl whose father liked taking her to the country.” With one simple stabbing thrust in the white-haired girl’s direction, Soleil managed to make contact, immediately destroying her friend’s clothes thanks to the help of her brigand blade, a happy gasp leaving her as she watched the other girl fall to her knees wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. “Looks like I win, Nina.~”   
  
The young archer nodded and tossed her bow and arrows to the side, making sure they were far enough away for her to accept the ‘punishment’ that was bound to come to her from losing. However, when nothing happened for a moment, her curiosity got the better of her and she raised her head, only to be met with Soleil’s lips in a gentle and loving kiss. “H-Huh?” Nina quickly pulled away for a moment and pressed her head against the tree, confused about what was going on. “I thought this was supposed to be a punishment… Not a makeout session…” A soft gasp left her lips as she watched her pink-haired friend sit beside her, an arm wrapping around her neck and pulling her close to the sword woman's chest. “Um…”   
  
“Shhh shh. I told you. You’re going to love what I have planned for you.~” The pink-haired girl didn’t hesitate to pull her friend into her lap and wrap an arm around her stomach, placing a hand on the other girl’s crotch. “I’m just going to play with you for a bit since I won. We’ll think about who to bring along with us when I’m done.~” With a bright smile on her face, the swordswoman slipped her hand into Nina’s panties while slipping her other hand under the matching bra. She was more than happy with the quiet and lustful moan that left the archer’s lips from the first contact, happily dragging her middle finger along the other girl’s folds and teasing her. “You make such a sweet sound, Nina. Have any of your boyfriend’s told you that? Or is it something that only I get to hear from you?~”   
  
Nina threw her head back against Soleil's shoulder when the pleasure started, gasping and biting her lower lip immediately to try and keep herself contained. “Sh-Shut up, Soleil… You don’t have to-” Another blissful moan left the archer’s lips as she felt a finger slip into her quickly wettening snatch, causing her eyes to shut tight and the feeling of a soft pair of lips on her neck to become more prevalent in her mind. “-tease me…” However, she knew that was exactly what was going to happen for as long as her friend wanted it to, a soft and quiet groan leaving her as the hand that was playing with her small breasts started becoming the center of attention in her mind, everything feeling far better than it possibly should. Maybe it was the adrenaline still rushing through her from the one-sided match, or maybe even the fact that it had been a solid week since she had been fucked by anyone at all. The white-haired girl had no idea why everything felt so good, but that didn’t stop that pleasurable feeling from getting even better.   
  
Luckily for her, Soleil knew just what to do with her body, adding a second finger into her tight cunt and pistoning them both back and forth at an almost incredible rate. “Are you kidding, Nina? Course I have to tease you. You’re such a sweetheart when I do. You sound almost as if you actually wanted me to win.~” The pink-haired girl continued playing with her friend’s body for as long as she wanted to, placing another few kisses on the other girl’s neck to tease her and force louder and louder moans from her while she could. “There you go.~” Of course, the swordswoman was more than happy to twist Nina’s nipples, earning a loud but lurid yelp from the girl in response to the act. Continuing to piston her fingers back and forth inside f the archer, the pink-haired girl spread her fingers, making sure to hit each and every sensitive spot she could find.   
  
Understandably, with each and every thrust of those fingers, another whine or moan, or even a whimper, left the white-haired girl’s mouth as she took the onslaught of pleasure in stride. Whether she wanted it or not, the young girl could feel her orgasm starting to bubble up inside of her,everything starting to feel even better and more intense as time passed on. “Soleil… Soleil, you gotta stop. I’m gonna cum…” Unfortunately, her request was ignored, a third finger slipping into her womanhood and adding to the already incredible bliss that was coursing through her. Biting her lower lip once again, nothing but muffled moans and whimpers left her before her lips were captured in a passionate and gentle kiss by Soleil.   
  
“But, Nina… That’s what I want! I know it’s been a long time since you’ve been able to cum, and I’m here to make sure that you can get to.~” A soft chuckle left her lips as she continued to push her friend closer and closer to the edge, happily placing her thumb against the archer’s clit and teasing it. “Or maybe I should stop when you get there since you don’t seem to actually want to cum any… That sounds pretty fun as well, doesn’t it?~” Not that it really mattered to her exactly what Nina wanted, Soleil was going to make her cum before they got up and left, just wanting to be able to say she did so while the two sparred together. The pink-haired girl’s smile faded as she started to focus solely on the task at hand, pounding her fingers back and forth, in and out, and spreading them still while using her thumb to tease the other girl’s clit. Of course, that was excluding the hand that continued to play with the archer’s budding breasts.   
  
Throwing her head back in sheer bliss, Nina came right then and there without any warning of any kind. Though, that didn’t stop the fingers from continuing to move inside of her, extending the pleasure and making it last long enough for her to want more than she was currently getting. A soft smile came to the white-haired girl’s face as she turned her head to the side, a semblance of the word ‘more’ leaving her in the process. Unfortunately, that request was ignored as well as Soleil didn’t hesitate to pull her fingers out of the archer’s dripping womanhood. Though, said archer watched lazily as those dripping fingers approached her lips, her mouth instinctively opening and taking them in to suckle on them.   
  
“You’re such a cute girl, Nina… I can’t wait to take you out to the bar as soon as we can. But, I think I should get you back to the camp before someone starts to wonder what happened to us.~” Without any warning, the young swordswoman got up and kept her fingers in her friend’s mouth, a smile on her face as well. “Though, if you want to keep sucking away until those are clean, you’re more than welcome to. I won’t stop you.~” Soleil’s statement was met with eager and much more sloppy sucking as she slowly moved her fingers back and forth against Nina’s tongue now. “You’re such a slut, you know that?~” Of course, it was only a matter of taking a few steps away before making her friend snap back to her senses. “Come on, Nina. Let’s get back home!”   
  
“Huh…? What the fuck just happened to-” The white-haired girl let out a quiet grumble as she watched her friend walk away from her, keeping her eyes locked on those hips that swayed with each step Soleil took. “Fine fine… I’ll think of someone we can bring to join us on the way back to camp. But you better hope that no one is there to see me like this or I’m going to make you regret it, got that?!”


	4. Ophelia's Induction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil takes the time to induct Ophelia into her and Nina’s slutty group.

Soleil smiled as she walked into the library where her friend, Ophelia always was, having made a promise with Nina to bring Ophelia into their special form of fun while Nina went and found Caeldori to bring into their fun. However, she knew that Ophelia would be a tough one to convince right off the bat due to how much she preferred training in her magic than actually having their special kind of fun. But that didn’t bother the pink-haired girl as she headed into the deepest part of the library, listening for the sounds of either pages turning or books shuffling around. Finally, she caught a glimpse of where the white-haired girl, causing her to rush in that direction and smile as she wrapped her arms around her slightly busty friend’s stomach. “Ophelia!~ There you are! I’ve been looking for you, beautiful!” The girl’s happy and overly cheering voice was easy to hear all across the almost empty library, her smile being very bright and caring as she held tightly to her friend.   
  
“For me? Why? Is it because of what happened in the forest with Nina?” The young magic user place her hand on her friend’s and smiled, always actually happy to see the other girl’s around camp even if she didn’t enjoy them as much as Soleil and Nina now did. “Still, what do you need? It’s not like you to come all the way in here instead of just waiting for me somewhere.” Ophelia couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her friend wanting to do something with her, though, having always enjoyed spending time with those in the camp other than her.   
  
“Well, I wanted to ask you if you had any interest in having a bit of… lewd fun with me and a friend of mine. I don’t expect you to say yes right away, but I can promise that you’ll love it before we finish. That’s how I was, after all.” The pink-haired girl unwrapped herself from her friend’s body and instead smiled brightly at her. “Will you at least give it a chance for me? Please? Please?” Of course, one way or the other, it didn’t matter whether or not the answer she got was a yes. She was going to have her friend join her and Nina in their debauchery, even if she had to hire help to convince the girl just like her and the young archer were.    
  
“Well, what kind of friend are you bringing? You know I’m not as crazy about girls are you and your father are. So, if you’re bringing a woman, I won’t have any interest.” Ophelia turned her attention back to the books that were on the shelves, making sure they didn’t fall. “What time are you wanting to have this… fun, anyway? I’m supposed to be practicing magic with my father at sunset.” The white-haired girl then turned her attention back to the swordswoman and smiled softly, thinking she knew exactly what Soleil had in mind for her. “You can at least do that, right? Wait until I’m done with father?”   
  
“Sure, sure! Tonight, then! My friend and I will meet you right here! And I promise to bring a guy tonight. He’ll be one of Nina’s favorites.~” The pink-haired girl leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her friend’s cheek, both of them blushing as a result before she turned around and started heading out of the building. “You’re going to have a lot of fun tonight!~” Soleil smiled brightly and waved as she walked out of the library, already knowing the perfect person to call to get help from as she went about her business. Though, she couldn’t help but wonder how things were going on Nina’s end with Caeldori.    
  
A soft smirk came to the magic user’s lips as she watched her friend leave, knowing that she was right, but for an entirely different reason than what Soleil was thinking. “Oh, I’m sure I will, Soleil. I’m sure I will.” She didn't hesitate to grab hold of a dark magic tome that was sitting on the shelf, reading it for body possession spells. “I just need something temporary and nothing that takes too much preparation. If anything, a fast acting and no prep curse would be perfect for this…”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
When night time actually came and it was time to meet with Ophelia, Soleil and her male friend from the streets were sitting and waiting for the magic user to get back to them in the library. “You really think she’ll be here, Soleil? I mean, you said that she’s a bit stuck up, after all. Not all stuck up bitches care to change themselves.” The man tapped his fingers on her knee as he waited, expecting the girl to show up already since sunset had been long over.   
  
“Oh, she’ll be here. Whether she likes it or not, I plan on getting here to have some fun and she’s not getting out of it. We just have to wait for her to finish training in magic with Odin.” The pink-haired girl smiled and gently stole a kiss from the man’s lips as her friend finally approached the two of them. “For tagging along for free this time. I figured I’d have to pay you, but you’re being fairly generous, I might as well be too.”   
  
“Awe. Well, isn’t that sweet of you, Soleil?~” The young magic user chuckled and smiled as she walked into view of the two, holding a closed tome in her hand. “I came right over after training, so forgive me for bringing my book along with me.” Ophelia couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she approached the two. “So, you did bring a man like you said. What’s his name? I figure if this turns out good enough, I’ll be moaning it, after all.”   
  
“Sorry, doll. I don’t tell my name to clients. Privacy reasons, you know. I’m not as tough as you lot who go out and fight for a living. I earn money by doing lurid acts to people, whether the person wants it or not.” The man smirked and hopped off the table he was sitting on, standing over Ophelia and showing that he massive in size compared to her. “Though, most do usually scream when I’m having my way with them, though. If you feel the need to, just shout what comes to mind.~”   
  
Soleil smiled and stayed on the table, watching at Ophelia mumbled something to herself. Suddenly everything was out of her control other than her mouth, everything seeming to freeze and lock up, even with the man she had brought along with her. “Ophelia…? What are you doing?” Before she could protest, however, the pink-haired girl found herself laying on her back and spreading her legs out enough to see her already wet pussy. “Ophelia?!”   
  
“Well, I thought I’d see what you two could manage before I went along with the ride, you know? Nothing personal, I just want to make sure I’m going to be in the right hands before I have any fun.” The white-haired girl smiled and walked to a nearby table that was close enough for her to get a good view of Soleil’s body from the side, snapping her fingers and causing the man to turn around on a dime before going back to the young girl.   
  
“Soleil, what’s this bitch doing to me?! Why is everything moving on its own?!”   
  
“Body possession magic! I didn’t know she knew any of it…” The pink-haired girl gasped as she felt the man’s strong hands wrap around her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table and causing her soft rear end to sit on the very end. “But, I’m surprised that she’s making us do something like this instead of leave her alo-” Soleil’s lips were captured in a desperate and confusion inducing kiss as the man’s hands started to move along her body, stripping her of the little bit of clothing she had on and letting it all fall to the floor around them. A blissful gasp left the swordswoman’s lips as she was pushed against the table by his strong grip, a blush forming on her cheeks. “I think she’s going to have us fuck before she does anything…”   
  
“That’s right!~ I wanna see just what you can handle before you expect me to handle the same thing. Though, I will more than likely enjoy the show in the process.” Ophelia slowly spread her legs and smiled as she began teasing her breasts with one hand, using the other to tease her cunt through her clothing. “Don’t worry, it’s just a mild curse. It won’t even last until sunrise…”  The white-haired girl set down her tome and bit her lower lip as she watched the show that was unfolding before her. Something about seeing Soleil and this stranger happily makeout and pull each other closer due to her own wishes was lighting her up inside in ways she never thought possible. Things only got better for her as she snapped the fingers of her free hand and watched the man reach for his pants, yanking them down and gasping as she watched his massive cock spring free from his clothing. A soft groan left the caster as she bit her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet.   
  
The stranger, on the other hand, could do nothing but let out heavy breaths as he went back for yet another kiss, keeping both him and Soleil from complaining as his hands moved on their own.  “You know… I don’t mind… fucking you… Before her… Anyway…” The man spoke between kisses as he gently caressed the pink-haired girl’s thighs, ripping what little clothing she had on her body off and dropping it onto the floor beside them, leaving the swordswoman completely naked. “Though, I wish it was because we were in control and not her.” Despite saying that, the nameless man made no effort to pull away or even fight against his body as his large fingers wrapped around Soleil’s breasts, squeezing them and playing with them in his firm grip.   
  
“Don’t say that when you have a raging hardon pressing against my cunt!” Soleil nearly shouted as her hips pushed upwards against the massive member, her pussy lips gently moving back and forth along the thick shaft because of the spell. “You don’t think I want you to fuck me as hard as you can right now? Something… Something about the way Ophelia is watching just… You fucking ruined me in the streets when we met…” A sharp gasp left the young girl’s lips as she felt that man’s length start to push into her, it’s size stretching her inner walls to a much better shape for him to fit inside of her. “Oh, fuck… Oh, fuck… Please go slow, Opheli-AAH!~” Despite her plea, every inch of the thick length plunged deep into her snatch in one quick thrust, leaving her feeling incredibly full and unable to process anything for a few moments.   
  
“Sorry, Soleil.~ I thought you asked to not go slow.” A soft chuckle left Ophelia’s lips as she plunged two fingers knuckle deep into her pussy, moaning quietly as she forced the man to pump his hips back and forth inside of her friend rather quickly. It was no longer about making sure that she was going to be in good hands as she was fucked by the stranger, the pleasure she was getting being driven into her by the sounds of Soleil’s moans filling the section of the library that they were in, as well as imagining just how perfect it would feel to have that massive cock pounding her pussy instead. Of course, that didn’t stop her from pumping her fingers back and forth along her inner walls while using her thumb to tease her clit, eyes locked on that thick shaft vanishing into the pink-haired girl’s cunt as quickly as his hips could move.

 

However, with every pump of the man’s hips into the pink-haired girl’s tight snatch, he was edged that much closer to his orgasm, groaning into yet another kiss that the two sloppily shared as their forced fucking continued. Every push into the young girl’s cunt felt snug around his cock, as if she was once again tight and molded to the shape of his cock like she was in the streets. Though, that didn’t exactly matter to him much as he threw his head back and bit his lip to try and stop the pleasure from becoming too much for him. “Fuck… I don’t know how much longer I can hold out. Your cunt’s always been incredible, Soleil!~” A spark carried through the stranger’s system as he felt the hold on his body slip away from Ophelia for a second, hearing a loud moan from the white-haired girl quickly follow just for the control to leave him once again.   
  
Though, it was enough to bring a smile to the swordswoman’s lips as she looked into the man’s brown eyes, knowing exactly what was happening as she felt the same thing happen to her. “Don’t say anything if it happens again… Just keep going and fuck me!~” The pink-haired girl’s voice rose in pitch as her pussy continued to be hammered into, each and every inch of the massive member very clearly and easily felt as the pleasure and ecstasy pulsed through her body over and over again. “Fuck this magic… It feels so good!~ Please stay and fuck me once we’re done with her! I don’t want to leave without a fresh creampie from you!” Soleil’s body threw her head back against the table as she came, everything feeling perfectly warm and welcoming into familiar territory.   
  
Ophelia smiled and threw her own head back in bliss as she watched the stranger pump his hips forward into her friend and dump rope after rope of cum into her almost like a steady stream of spunk, another loud mean leaving her because of it. Unfortunately, because of it, the white-haired girl’s magic slipped completely from her grasp this time, the entire curse fading away without her realizing as she was just about to experience her own orgasm right along with them. However, just as she was on the cusp of being able to cum, the young magic user realized that something was wrong. Slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed that the two were now standing on either side of her, cum on the man’s cock and cum dripping down Soleil’s thighs. “Um… I didn’t order you to get over here….”   
  
“Nope. Your magic wore off, sweetheart.~” The swordswoman smirked and grabbed her friend’s thighs, yanking her to the edge of the table and pushing her head forward without hesitation, plunging her tongue deep into her friend’s cunt. The pink-haired girl didn’t care about the fact that her body had been taken over or that someone she knew was able to do such a thing for her own purposes, but it was definitely something to think about when she wasn’t tongue-deep into a sopping wet pussy. Looking up from her position at Ophelia’s face, a smile came to her lips as she eagerly wrapped her arms around the girl’s thighs, using the new grip to pull her that much closer. “You’re loving this, aren’t you, Ophelia? You love having your pussy eaten out by one of your friends.~” Of course, she didn’t need an actual answer to her question, the feeling of the magic user’s hand grabbing the back of her head and yanking her back into place was confirmation enough for her. Though, she was clearly able to hear the creaking of the table from the man’s weight climbing onto it.   
  
“Oh, she loves it. But she’s going to love slobbering all over my cock in a moment.~” A soft chuckle left him as he grabbed the underside of Ophelia’s chin, moving it to fit his large cock past her soft lips and smiling brightly as her tongue darted out from her mouth. “Well, would you look at that.~” A quiet and blissful groan left him next as her tongue played with the top of his shaft, causing him to slowly push back and forth into her throat and biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning loudly as well. “Her tongue might actually be better than yours.” The man looked over at Soleil and quickly winked at her, picking up the pace of his thrusts and forming a clear bulge in Ophelia’s throat in the process. Listening to the sweet sounds of her gagging on her cock was wonderful to the stranger, pushing him to move just that much faster against the table, even if it continued to creak and shake under his pressure.   
  
Of course, Ophelia was far too lost in her own pleasure to care about the possibility of something going wrong, especially as the pink-haired girl started teasing her clit. The feeling of a massive cock plunging in and out of her throat, sometimes robbing her of her oxygen was fantastic, turning her mind into mush the longer it dragged on. Things only grew more and more intense, however, as Soleil continued exploring her cunt and using her long tongue to reach as far as she possibly could. Every time a sensitive spot was touched inside of her, the magic user bucked her hips against her friend’s face, happily giving into the pleasure and ecstasy that continued to bubble up inside of her at a faster rate than she ever expected. No wonder Soleil and Nina did things like this together. Putting her hand on the man’s thighs, the magic user tried to push him back just enough to let her breathe properly, only to end up wrapping her legs around the pink-haired girl’s head as something seemed to click inside of her.   
  
Soleil, on the other hand, was more than happy to push forward and hopefully bring the other girl to orgasm as quickly as possible, still wanting to get fucked again after all. Closing her eyes and playfully sucking on the magic user’s clit, the pink-haired girl loved the way the other girl seemed to buck and twitch from pleasure each and every time. A sharp gasp left the swordswoman as everything came to a close surprisingly quick, her eyes opening as clear juices sprayed against her chin and even the top of her chest, causing her to jump back in surprise from the suddenness of it. Though, a smile quickly came to her lips as she leaned in and started licking Ophelia’s cunt once again. “Didn’t think you were a squirter.~ Nina’s going to love that fact. And I’m sure all of our nightly friends will love that fact about you.” Pulling her head back and shaking her hair out of the way, Soleil now just chose to tease her friend instead of actually let things stop for any reason.   
  
Though, that plan was quickly thwarted as the man pulled his shaft from the white-haired girl’s mouth and he made his way back to the floor and between Ophelia’s legs. “Play with her breasts a bit, Soleil. Her throat is better than yours, but I’m sure your pussy is far better than hers.~” The man smirked as he plunged every inch of his shaft into the magic user’s pussy in one quick thrust, happily stuffing her and forcing a loud scream of pure bliss to leave her lips. Of course, it was a nice sight to see the pink-haired girl he was starting to enjoy working for kiss her way up the white-haired girl’s stomach to her breasts, using her tongue to play with the girl’s nipples and breasts as he pounded into her.   
  
Of course, with the continuous pleasure that never seemed like it would stop, Ophelia was over the moon with the heavenly feeling that her body was dealing with, unsure of how to handle everything that was coming her way. Grabbing the back of her friend’s head, she pulled her tighter against her breasts, groaning and moaning from the feeling of Soleil’s tongue playing with her nipple. “Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck!~” The white-haired girl threw her head back in sheer ecstasy and already felt another orgasm bubbling up inside of her again, the bliss from her first never really fading away since the two never stopped playing with her. “Don’t stop fucking me! Cum inside me! Give me every drop you have left!~” The magic user bit her lower lip hard enough to draw a very slight amount of blood, pressing the back of her head against the table as everything seemed to spike once again.   
  
Soleil rolled her eyes and kissed up Ophelia’s neck to her jawline and to her lips, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as the table continued to creak and shake. “You should’ve just told me that you wanted to get fucked silly, Ophelia. I would’ve happily brought more friends with me.~” The pink-haired girl captured her friend’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss as she brought a hand to her soft breasts, squeezing them and tweaking her nipples as one kiss lead to another. However, that didn’t stop her from pulling back every other kiss just to hear the sound of the magic user’s moans filling the room. “Though, I can promise that Nina and I will be all you need next time you join us for something like this.~”   
  
Unfortunately for the plan, though, the man was already on the edge of another orgasm, bucking his hips and moaning out in pleasure as his second orgasm hit. Continuing to pump his hips back and forth inside Ophelia’s tight cunt, rope after thick rope of cum left him and painted the girl’s inner walls white with his seed, as well as filled her womb with his spunk. Though, the feeling of her inner walls clamping around his shaft as he continued to fuck her through his orgasm only told him that he was able to push her into a second orgasm as well, this one not squirting, though. “Fuck… Your pussy may be better, Soleil, but this girl… Holy shit is she tight…”

 

Panting heavily and falling flat on the table she was lying on, Ophelia was quick to close her eyes and smile as the afterglow of her orgasm radiated through her body. Everything just felt so magical and perfect in her mind that nothing was possibly going to go wrong, even if cum was leaking from her snatch onto the floor once the man pulled out of her. “That… Was incredible…” The white-haired girl turned her head to where she thought Soleil was standing and smiled at her, happy that she had actually gone through with this and was pushed as far as she had been .”Yeah… Next time, you and Nina definitely need to do this with me together…”   
  
“I’m glad to hear it! Though, if you’ll excuse me I have a cock to get fucked by before he goes home.” The pink-haired girl placed a kiss on her friend’s cheek and then her soft lips, smiling into the affection for a moment as Ophelia returned it. However, that was her queue to turn around and leave before she got wrapped up in doing more when the white-haired girl returned to normal again. “Come on, babe. We’re headed to my tent so you can fuck me until I pass out.” Soleil smiled as she grabbed the man’s hand and guided him toward the exit, looking back just once to see her friend splayed out on the table with a cumdrunk smile on her face. “I want to look like that when you’re done with me.”   
  
“You’re such a slut.” A soft but happy sigh left his lips as he turned it look at the girl. “But I’ll do it.”


	5. Nina Inducts Caeldori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina tries her best to induct Caeldori to her and Soleil’s slutty group, despite being in the open during training.

As she approached her friend, Caeldori, Nina couldn’t help but smile as she already knew the twisted things she had in mind for the young lance wielder. “Hey, Caeldori, I’ve got something to ask you.”   
  
“What is it, Nina?” The young redhead smiled as she looked over to her friend, holding her lance in one hand and gently leaning on it as if it was a wall. “I’ve been hearing rumors about you and Soleil lately. You two seem to be going out at night quite often.”   
  
“Well, that’s what I’m here to talk to you about.” The white-haired girl tapped her foot and looked directly into the other girl’s eyes, biting her lower lip for a moment. “I was wondering if you’d like to join our private club and go out at night with us. Soleil should be convincing Ophelia as we speak. So, I thought I’d come to you. Something tells me that you’d love it, too.”   
  
“No thanks.” The young redhead chuckled as she turned around and waved the other girl off, grabbing her lands and pulling it from the ground. “I don’t need, or even want, to join you sluts in something like that. Besides, I have better things to do than spend my nights with you two.” Caeldori started walking away from the girl with twin braids, twirling her weapon as she walked. Of course, she didn’t even bother to turn around and see that Nina had a pretty offended and insulted look on her face about being called a slut. “Have fun looking for someone else!~”   
  
That was the last straw in Nina’s mind, causing her to go back to sneak into Rhajat’s tent and find a small bottle of clear liquid labeled ‘Aprho’. With all the time she had spent with the hex maker, she knew exactly what that had stood for, even as the thought of recruiting Rhajat into their club crossed her mind. “No. I’m here to get back at Caeldori. Rhajat will come later.” With a smile on her face as she talked to herself, the young archer went to where the redhead was teaching a few potential recruits on how to wield their weapons. Simple stuff for someone like her, but that was all the more reason for Nina to do what she had in mind. Pulling the bottle from her pocket, the white-haired girl used it to spike the other girl’s drink while she was practicing with the new recruits. Unfortunately, instead of using the recommended quarter of the bottle, the archer was feeling sadistic enough to dump the whole thing in, overloading her drink with an aphrodisiac that was bound to have an effect on her during the training session.   
  
“Nina? What are you doing here? Did you want to join as well? I’m not great with archery, but if you’d like to learn how to use a blade, I’d be willing to teach you that.” Caeldori smiled brightly as she caught her friend leaving her drink behind. “Oh, you refilled my drink for me? That’s rather sweet of you. And here I thought you were a bit too much like your father at times.~” The redhead licked her lips before taking the first sip of her spiked drink, letting out a quiet breath as she put it back down. “So, you wanting to join in, or were you just being a good friend?”   
  
“Just being a good friend. You were right about turning down my invitation, though you were a little harsh with calling us sluts. I just figured getting you a drink while you taught class would be a good gesture to put things behind us, you know?” The white-haired girl smirked and walked away from the redhead, making sure to get far enough away that she was still able to see everyone in practice without being seen or thought that she wanted to join in. Luckily, she was able to see four or five recruits all around Caeldori as she approached them once again. “Oh, this is going to be fun.~”   
  
Caeldori took her usual breath before calling out to any recruits that she was training, needing to gather what little knowledge she had in leading before getting started. “Alright, recruits! Today is going to be training with a lance! You already know how to wield one and how to keep yourself safe with it, but today, you’re going to learn how to attack with it! And I’m going to make sure that you are capable of being able to throw it as well when I’m done with you!” Tapping the bottom of her weapon on the ground, the redhead smiled as her trainees all did the same and got ready for her first lesson, taking a few steps away from everyone to make sure no one got injured from a bad step during training.   
  
Nina, on the other hand, was more than happy to sit back and wait, letting her chin rest in her hand as she kept her eyes locked on the redhead that insulted her. “I don’t care how long this takes. Using the whole bottle better have an impact on you or Rhajat is going to be in a lot of trouble.” The white-haired girl leaned against the tree she had found a seat next two and started to enjoy the shade that she was sitting under now, biting her lower lip in anticipation.   
  
It only took another moment for the drug to kick in, causing Caeldori to take a wrong stop and catch herself with her lance. The girl’s eyes went wide as she realized that something in her gut was screaming at her, craving to have something inside of her while her womanhood got increasingly wet by the second as she stood there.   
  
“Um… Are you okay, Caeldori…?”   
  
“Oh! Yes!” The redhead quickly got back to her feet and smiled, standing up straight and proud for her recruits as she tried to hide just how wet she was getting the more and more the aphrodisiac kicked in. “Everyone will make mistakes from time to time. I guess that was just one of mine.” Caeldori did her best to chuckle the nervousness away as she knew exactly what was happening to her. Biting her lower lip, the girl watched her trainees pick up where they left off, her friend hand seeming to not hesitate to find it’s way against the clothing on her crotch, her nails teasing at her clit right from the get go and eliciting a quiet moan from her lips as a soft blush started to form as well.   
  
That was all Nina needed to see to know that this was working much faster and stronger than she had anticipated. Chuckling to herself, the young girl got comfortable against the tree, spreading her legs just enough to tease her own clit as she watched the redhead start touching herself when she thought no one was looking at her. Of course, she wasn’t here to get off on Caeldori being a slut, but she could still enjoy the show while she was here. “I wonder which of us will be a slut when this is done.~”   
  
Caeldori chuckled nervously once again as she brought her lance between her legs, almost entirely forgetting that her trainees were still there. Slowly grinding against the pole of the weapon, the redhead let out one of the most lurid sounds anyone would ever hear out of her, a loud and desperate moan that filled everyone’s ears clearly, even Nina’s. Throwing her head back, everything began to heat up and spike inside of her, her cunt becoming soaked and causing her clothing to stick to her as she started moving her hips back and forth even faster against her weapon. “Oh, gods… Yes… This is so good.~ I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but… Fuck!~”   
  
Of course, all of the trainees didn’t know what to do when their instructor started masturbating in front of them like they weren’t even there. All of them stopped and shared a slightly worried look as the redhead continued to pump her hips back and forth along her weapon. “Um… Miss Caeldori…?” One of the boys spoke up quietly as he stepped forward, trying to get her attention but not do anything that would upset her in the process.   
  
Both Nina and Caeldori grabbed their breasts at the same time, both of them letting out soft and blissful breaths as they masturbated right there in the open. The only difference between them was the fact that the redhead was being far louder about her pleasure than the white-haired girl was. Well, that and that the lance user was far more open about her masturbating than the archer was. Neither of them were exactly letting up either as they pressed hard against their cunts at the same time, both of them letting out a blissful breath once again.   
  
However, Nina didn’t reach out and grab at the closer recruit she could. Though, it certainly made her smile when she saw Caeldori doing it, pulling the young boy into a heated and passionate kiss that made everyone around her gasp with fear and concern. Right at that moment, the white-haired girl stopped what she was doing and smiled as she leaned forward to get a slightly better view of what was going on. “That’s it… Prove to everyone around that you’re nothing but a slut in hiding.~”   
  
Caeldori immediately dropped to her knees and pulled that same recruit as close to her as she could, yanking at his pants to try and get them off. However, the moment she started having trouble getting them over his hard cock that was threatening to poke her eye out, the redhead let out a soft and happy giggle, smiling up at the boy. “It’s okay. I need your cock inside of me. I need to suck it and taste your cum.~” Her usual authoritative tone was replaced with something sultry and very seductive to the boys as her eyes fell half-lidded, everything about her seeming to do a complete flip into something no one knew how to deal with. But that wasn’t stopping her from wrapping her lips around the tent in the boy’s clothing, sloppily slurping on the clothing to try and get to his cock as the aphrodisiac was doing its job a bit too well. Luckily, it only took another moment for the boy to get his pants off, an elated gasp leaving the lance user as she was slapping in the face with the impressive member.   
  
The trainee had no real idea what to do as his instructor eagerly wrapped her lips around his shaft, a soft groan leaving him in the process. “M-Miss Caeldori, what are you-” Another groan left the boy’s lips as he felt the girl’s soft tongue glide along his shaft and down to his base, drool coating his member while she wrapped her lips around his balls. Looking around at the other trainees, all of them were surprised and a bit concerned at the sight before them, though it was clear that this lucky recruit wasn’t the only one that found what was happening arousing.   
  
The redhead was having the time of her life slurping on the heavy sac that waited just beneath a cock that was growing harder and harder against her face the longer she worked, using both of her hands to pull on her own clothing and reveal her perky and budding breasts. A soft groan left the girl’s lips as she pulled back and trailed her tongue along the underside of the boy’s shaft, planting a firm kiss on the head of it and wrapping her soft fingers around the base. “You’re pretty big for someone your age. I wonder if any of the other recruits are going to turn me on as much as you do.~” Caeldori pointed the recruit’s cock toward the sky and started drooling on it, her eyes locked on the impressive member as she slowly started stroking her hand back and forth along it. Without any hesitation or concern, the lance user used her other hand to tug at the rest of her clothes, pulling her bottoms over her shapely rear and giving it a harsh smack to make it jiggle for any of the boys that were currently watching her. “Please… I want you all to fuck me… Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can. I don’t care how big or small your cocks are! Just fuck me!~”   
  
“I swear, if I could capture this and save it forever, I would gladly do so.~” Nina giggled to herself as she watched her redheaded friend eagerly star sucking off a boy that was almost their age, loving the fact that she gave herself so completely to the lust that was coursing through her. Deep down, even the archer had to admit that she was growing a bit jealous that Caeldori was the one getting all of the boys to want to fuck her, her cunt craving being filled as soon as she could manage it, even though she knew she had to stay and watch where this went and how it ended. “And I can’t believe you had the gall to call me a slut. Well, I think everyone is going to know how much of a slut you are after this.~”   
  
Without saying anything to each other, all five of the boys gathered around their teacher and almost swarming her as they dropped their pants and lined themselves up with each of her holes as well as taking both of her hands and wrapping each one around a cock. Sharing a look with each other, all of them thrust forward, claiming every single one of Caeldori’s holes right then and there. All size of them let out a loud groan together as they started fucking their combat instructor.   
  
Before Caeldori knew it, she was in heaven, every hole she had filled up with cock while her hands eagerly stroked back and forth along two cocks. The redhead let out a muffled moan around the shaft in her mouth as her body continued to heat up, everything feeling incredible but like it still wasn’t enough to satisfy her. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to do her best to get these boys off, though, coiling her tongue around the shaft what was in her mouth while pushing her hips back against the two cocks that were buried in her pussy and ass. She didn’t even bother to think about protection while three of her five students went to town on her holes, filling her up and stretching her to fit their shafts perfectly. Even with the hands fondling all over her, grabbing at her breasts and slapping her ass while a pair of fingers tweaked her nipples, the lance user wanted more, craved something more than what she was getting. And almost a moment later, that’s when she realized just what she wanted. Tasting the precum that leaked from the cock in her mouth, Caeldori realized that she wanted all of them to cum all over her and inside of her, making her a mess and pushing her over the edge of an intense orgasm that was steadily building inside her.   
  
Nina could only laugh in the distance as she watched, a clear wet spot in her clothing as she wrapped an arm around her stomach to try and contain herself from getting too loud and moving too much. There was no need to catch attention when she wanted Caeldori to be the one with a new image that everyone would see. “Getting fucked by your five students after begging them to stuff you full… Oh, girl, this is going to be perfect material for people to hear. I bet everyone is going to love you even more after this.~” The white-haired girl stood up from her spot on the ground and leaned against the tree now, bringing a hand back to her breast and casually playing with it. “Don’t stop until you make them all cum, you little slut.~”   
  
All of the boys were having the time of their life as they took advantage of their teacher, the one receiving the blowjob being the first to not be able to stop himself, bucking his hips into her throat and managing to pull out before his orgasm tore through him. Rope after thin rope of cum splashed against the redhead’s face as she let out an elated and overwhelmingly excited gasp that she was now getting covered in cum. Quickly behind him were the two boys that were getting a handjob from the beauty that was on her knees. First was the one in her left hand, spraying pearly white streaks into her red hair and getting some in her ear, causing her to shudder. Whether it was from annoyance or excitement, no one knew or really cared.

 

Of course, Caeldori let out another excited and blissful sound as the boy in her right hand blew his load next, painting her neck and the top of her breasts with a few thin strands of cum. There’s so much.~” The redhead smiled and started to gently rub in the cum that was on the top of her chest, still happily bouncing and pushing back against the two pounding away into her pussy and her plump ass. “Please! Give me more! Give me more cum, I want it all!~” Turning her head back as far as she could, the instructor was more than happy to look at one of the boys that was pounding into her. “Give me all you got. I want every single drop of your cum!”   
  
“But, won’t that get you pre-”   
  
“I don’t care! Just cum!~” The redhead gasped and threw her head back as the boy that was pounding into her tight asshole came and filled her hole with every drop of his cum that he could give. Only one more and the girl would be at the peak of her pleasure, knowing that she could cum freely and give into the bliss and lust that ate away at her. Though, it seemed that the boy fucking her pussy was one that would last a little bit longer than the other four, possibly because he had to spend the most time crawling under her to get to her pussy without getting in anyone else’s way.   
  
Nina happily watched from a distance as the redhead that insulted her got her just desserts, biting her lower lip as she watched Caeldori give in to what was happening. “There it is. Your inner slut and you love each and every second, don’t you?” A soft chuckle left the white-haired girl’s lips as she watched the lance user look down at the boy that was underneath her. “Oh? Is he the last one you have to please? Well, have fun with it, Slut.~”   
  
The final boy grabbed hold of his instructor’s taut asscheeks as he thrust upward into her, on the edge of his climax before suddenly hitting it and giving the girl exactly what she wanted. Instinctively pulling her down into his lap, the trainee came hard inside of her, shooting rope after rope of cum into her cunt like a torrent of seed. A loud groan left his lips as he pushed the redhead of the edge of her own orgasm with his own.   
  
Bucking her hips back and forth as the boy came inside of her, Caeldori was pushed into her own blissful release, screaming in pure ecstasy at the top of her lungs into the sky as her pussy clamped down around the boy’s length. It felt wonderful to have her insides painted in someone else’s cum, especially with the risk that it carried with it doing something like this in public and possibly being caught. Though, that didn’t stop the redhead from slowly moving her hips from side to side to try and milk out every drop of cum that she could manage from her student. However, that quickly came to an end as all four of the boys that were standing suddenly ran away from her and the one that was sitting under her pushed her off and forced her onto her back as she ran. Before she could say anything, the redhead spotted Nina standing over her with an overly happy smile. “Y-You…”   
  
“That’s right, you little slut.” Nina pressed her foot down on her friend’s breast, gently grinding her foot back and forth. “You’re now an official member of our club with the new slutty image everyone is going to have of you.”   
  
The redhead moaned at the feeling of having her breast stepped on, gritting her teeth to try and focus through the pain. “I’ll make you regret this…”   
  
Nina only pulled her foot off and smiled. “I look forward to it.~”


	6. A Little Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Soleil find Selkie and Velouria in their secret spot, a competition sparking between the two duos to see who gets to keep the spot.

When Nina and Soleil stepped into their secret area that they could’ve sworn was hidden from everyone else in the camp, the last thing they expected to see was two of the girls to mock them for their fun making out right then and there. Both the archer and the swordswoman couldn’t help but gasp at the sight before them, seeing Velouria and Selkie both making out like rabid and needy animals in heat. Standing in the doorway to the small hut that was there, Soleil was the one to break the silence and gain the duo’s attention.

 

What the hell are you two doing in here?! After everything you’ve said, you think you suddenly have the right to be in here and… and… Be fucking cute?!” The pink-haired girl slammed her foot as the two demi-humans looked at her and Nina with shocked expressions, both of their tails wagging like there was no tomorrow because of the shocking compliment. “How do you even know about this place?”  
  
“That’s the wrong question to ask, Soleil. I’d much rather like to know why two of the people who mocked us for offering to let them join us in our… blissful endeavors are here in our secret area, having some fun of their own. It’s almost like they are trying to rub it in our faces.” The white-haired girl stepped up past her lover and made her way toward the pair that were still holding tightly to the other one. “Just what did you plan to accomplish from being here?”   
  
“W-We found this place and thought it would be the perfect spot for… Well, you know…” Selkie was the first to speak up, her yellow eyes almost shining in the moonlight as she looked toward Nina. “How were we supposed to know that you two found this place and made it your own? We’ve been coming here for at least a month.” The blonde girl sighed as she adjusted herself on the floor, pulling Velouria close to her and keeping the silver-haired girl close enough to kiss if she wanted to. “There has to be some way to handle this. Because I could really use some alone time with someone and I don’t really care who it is.”

 

“Selkie, don’t say it like that. If this is their space, well then it’s theirs… Even though I’m pretty sure we found it first.” The young silver-haired girl looked toward the ground just in time to watch Nina step closer to her, a soft gasp leaving her at the sight of the archer’s partially exposed body. “Maybe a contest of some kind?”  
  
“A contest? Like what? A sex competition?” Nina thought for a moment about the idea, wondering just what was going through their heads and why they just didn’t want to leave when they made it known that this was her and Soleil’s spot. “Maybe it’s because you demi-humans can be territorial about some things… But, alright. I think we can accept that, right, Soleil?~” The dark-skinned girl licked her lips as she turned her head back and looked toward her pink-haired friend that was still ogling the girls like they were the cutest thing in the world. “Will you stop staring at them?! They’re trying to steal our private spot from us!”   
  
“W-What? Oh, right… Sorry, they’re just cute, alright?” The young swordswoman took a deep breath and sat down in front of Selkie and Velouria with a smile on her face, looking them both in the eyes for just a moment. “I’ll go with Velouria. If we’re having a sex competition, it only makes sense to split off into pairs and see who cums first. The team that cums first is the one that loses and leaves the spot. Simple as that, right?” Soleil couldn’t help but smile as her eyes stayed locked on the silver-haired girl, knowing just what she was going to do with her when they finally got some alone time. “Does that sound fair to you two? We split up, no influence from the other pair or teaming up, and then whoever cums first leaves to let the others keep this spot.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine with that.” Velouria reached forward and gently grabbed the back of Soleil’s head, pulling the girl into a short but passionate kiss before dragging her out and away from the spot. “But when you lose, you’ll be free to come back and be our sluts for a few hours. Just to show you that we’ve got good faith in your skills.~” The young wolf girl couldn’t help but giggle quietly to herself as she could immediately feel the swordswoman return the affection, enjoying the feeling of their lips together even if it was only for a brief moment.

 

Now that they were alone, Nina and Selkie shared a quick look, both of them seeming to size up the other young woman before they made a move, almost wanting to gauge just where this was going to go. However, it was the fox girl that made the first move, leaping forward and capturing the other girl’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss that knocked the two of them to the ground. The blonde didn’t hesitate to bring her hands to the other young woman’s breasts, playing with them through her top before playfully ripping the fabric off of her body and licking her lips. “You definitely don’t compare to Camilla, do you?~”  
  
The young archer gasped at the insult, only for a genuine moan to follow when her breasts continued to be played with while she was on her back. It didn’t help that Selkie actually knew what she was doing, the feeling of her fingers kneading and playing with her soft skin while still paying attention to her nipple. If it wasn’t for the fact that this was a contest where the one who came loses, the dark-skinned girl could see herself giving in and loving each and every moment of what was happening. “You’re a bitch… you know that?~” Despite being angry about the sudden surprise, the white-haired girl let moan after moan slip from between her lips, even as they were caught in yet another kiss and were muffled in response.

 

Running her finger along Nina’s nipple seemed to cause the girl to lean into the kiss more than before, prompting Selkie to forgo playing with her breasts and just teasing her nipples instead, wanting to use any sweet spots she could find to make Nina hers. Of course, being as excitable and energetic as she was, it didn’t take long before the blonde had forgotten about the competition, just enjoying the taste and feeling of the archer’s lips against her own. “You taste almost as good as Velouria… I wonder if you’d like how I taste as much as she does.~” However, despite the soft chuckle leaving her lips, the fox girl couldn’t help but grow more and more excited the more kisses she laid down on Nina’s lips. “What do you say we take the time to find out?~”

 

Before Nina could get a word in at all, she suddenly found her vision completely blocked and engulfed in nothing but the fox girl’s plump rear end and her extremely wet clit. Though, she knew that if she could get Selkie to cum, no matter the reason how, then she would win her portion of the competition and that was all that mattered right now. Wrapping her arms around the girl’s thighs to hold her in place, the young archer was quick to drag her tongue along the girl’s slit, earning a loud and shameless moan from her. It almost made the white-haired girl think that the two were waiting on this to happen, wanting the duo to find the demi-humans and have their way with them. Of course, that didn’t stop her from kissing and playfully sucking on the blonde’s clit, feeling her shudder on top of her while enjoying the almost candy-like taste of the demi-human’s arousal.

 

Right away, Selkie knew just how much and how badly she needed something like this to happen, whether it had been with Velouria or if it has been with Nina. The pleasure coursing through her was almost enough to throw herself into and completely give in, throwing her head back and screaming in pure and utter bliss from the feeling. It had been at least a month since the fox girl had gotten off, and even longer since she had been able to get off with the young wolf girl’s help. However, that wasn’t the reason she had forgotten about the competition, the feeling of pleasure and knowledge that Nina was one of the few people in the camp that was more than happy to lick pussy caused her to just sink into the moment and enjoy what was coming to her. Though, it did mean that she would lose if she came before Nina, no matter how much she might enjoy it.

 

Nina continued to lick and suckle on the demi-human’s clit, gently biting the sensitive nub and pulling on it in order to make the girl yelp and shudder on top of it. Despite the situation she was in, having to do something like this in order to keep her secret love spot with Soleil, the white-haired girl was quickly coming to love the taste of the fox girl’s snatch. A smile spread across her lips as she pushed her tongue as deep inside of the other girl as she could, exploring her inner walls as much as her position would allow. Though she couldn’t say anything, the young archer was more than happy with the sweet taste that coated her tongue, along with the almost addictive sounds of Selkie screaming and moaning loudly.

 

The blonde threw her head back and gasped as she could feel an orgasm quickly approached, causing her to grind her hips back and forth against the dark-skinned girl’s face in an attempt to push herself to the tipping point and be able to brag that she got off by riding Nina’s face. Though, it was only another moment or two when the girl realized just what she was doing, everything clicking into place about her pushing herself to lose the competition she was a part of in order to keep their spot. “W-Wait! Wait, Nina! You’re not going to win!~” Selkie suddenly glared down at the girl that was going to town on her cunt, gasping and running her hand through those white locks before forcing herself to stand. However, her legs began to wobble and shake immediately when she rose to her feet. “You were going to just let me lose, weren’t you?!”

 

“Am I not supposed to? It’s a competition and you just kinda… threw yourself at me.” The dark-skinned girl couldn’t help but chuckle as she sat up, trying to reach closer to the fox girl’s cunt another time. “I can see that your legs are shaking. Why don’t you just give up and sit back down on my face? Give in to the pleasure and just enjoy yourself.~” A soft giggle left Nina’s lips when she reached for Selkie’s thighs, watching the girl take a step back and fall over onto her rear end. However, when the archer began crawling over to the demi-human, a sharp gasp left her lips. Right away, the archer found herself in a headlock with the other girl’s foxtail between her legs and covering her cunt, a single hand reaching down for her pussy as she pressed her back against the blonde’s breasts. “W-What… What are you doing?!”

 

“Teaching you a lesson! You’re not going to get away with what you just tried to do!~” Selkie didn’t hesitate to plunge two fingers deep into the archer’s wet cunt, licking her lips before gently nibbling on her earlobe. The blonde’s fox ears flickered in excitement as she began pumping her fingers back and forth inside of Nina’s cunt, a soft chuckle leaving her lips from feeling just how wet and slick her inner walls were. “I didn’t think you of all people would be this wet this fast.”

 

Being put in a headlock, Nina was left with very little options on what to do, especially as the grip got tighter around her neck and she was left with just barely enough room to breathe properly. “Y-You animal… Holding me down like this… That’s not-” A loud moan suddenly slipped from the white-haired girl’s lips as the fingers buried inside of her spread apart and pressed against her inner walls, her body shuddering and her cunt quivering around the fingers buried inside of her. “O-Oh god! I-I…” A sharp gasp left the girl as a third finger was forced inside of her, her legs suddenly shaking and spreading.

 

It was a complete and utter rush to be making someone other than her beloved Velouria cum for her, especially when it was only with her fingers. After her little episode and almost giving in to the pleasure that was Nina’s oral skills, Selkie was more than happy to lean forward and capture the archer’s lips in a heated kiss. Forcing her tongue past the girl’s soft lips and into her mouth allowed the fox girl to explore and play with the white-haired girl’s tongue. The blonde quickly pulled away and looked into the dark-skinned girl’s eyes, dragging her tongue along her lips. “Damn, you taste pretty good…~”

 

Nina’s eye started to slowly roll into the back of her head as the air almost refused to come back into her lungs, causing her to feel like she was being choked while being fingered. It was something that she had only ever experienced when being fucked by a cock she knew would treat her right, but having it happen just when she was being fingered sent a shock through her mind and along her spine. The white-haired girl gasped and shuddered in place, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching from the near overload of sensation. “D-Damnit, S-Selkie! It feels so good! B-But that doesn’t mean you’re going to win! Soleil will be Velouria without a doubt! B-Besides… I’m not going to cum that easily!” At least, that’s how the dark-skinned girl felt about what was happening, but the feeling of bliss that was coursing through her was starting to become more than she thought she could properly handle, and if the only other option was to pass out from lack of air, then it would be a decent alternative.

 

“That’s what you think, but I haven’t even gotten serious yet.~” The fox girl smirked as she moved her tail from between Nina’s legs and rubbed it along the girl’s thighs, earning soft yips and moans from her. A soft chuckle left the blonde’s lips as she nibbled on the archer’s neck, relishing in the sounds of pure pleasure that were leaving her. “Just give in to the pleasure and cum. Give Velouria and I this spot and move on to wherever you and your whore go next!” The demi-human curled her fingers and hit the dark-skinned girl’s g-spot, earning a sharp yell of bliss from her.

 

“D-D-Damnit! Y-You know just what to do! I don’t know if I can…” The words seemed to trail off of Nina’s tongue as she spoke, writhing in place and submitting more a little bit at a time to the pleasure that was crashing through her. “Oh god, oh god…” The bliss seemed to grow more and more with each passing second, causing the white-haired girl to throw her head back and gasp when her lips were captured in another loving kiss by the demi-human, her mind clouding over with ecstasy. “You’re… you’re not going to win!” She hurriedly tried to get out of the headlock she was in, bringing her hands up to her neck to grab Selkie’s arm, tugging on it as hard as she could.

 

With a hard yank, but Selkie could feel her arm suddenly moving away from Nina’s neck, a gasp leaving her just as the girl managed to get away from her and fall forward on the floor, watching her cough and bring a hand to her neck. Without any hesitation, the fox girl flipped the dark-skinned girl over and onto her back, easily having a beastial look in her eyes, as if the other girl was nothing more than just her prey. There was no warning before the tailed girl wrapped her lips around the white-haired girl’s breasts, happily and eagerly sucking on them as she earned moan after moan from her. “You’re not getting away!~”

 

On the other hand, Nina was left to writhe on the floor as more pleasure started to course through her, her breasts being played with while Selkie’s hand made it’s way back to her cunt. A loud scream left her lips when the fox girl’s fingers started toying with her clit, her sharp teeth sinking into her nipple and tugging on it. “Fuck!~” The dark-skinned girl gasped and arched her back against the other girl’s chest from the bite, loving the pleasure and the bliss the peaked inside of her. “Why does it feel so good?!” She knew she had to get away, knew that she couldn’t lose this, but despite that knowledge, the archer was left to do nothing but give in and hope that Soleil would be able to win for them.

 

Of course, Selkie didn’t hesitate to move from one of Nina’s breasts to the other, sinking her sharp teeth down into the girl’s skin as she plunged three fingers into the archer’s cunt. “Because you’re going to lose, simple as that.~” The fox girl circled her tongue around the dark-skinned girl’s nipple as she curled her fingers against her g-spot, relishing in the loud gasp and moan that she got from it. “You should know, there is absolutely no way that Soleil is going to beat Velouria.~”


	7. A Little Competition 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil and Velouria have their competition, meeting the other duo a bit afterward.

Walking away from her secret spot with Velouria of all people in hand, Soleil couldn’t help but smile as she made her way back to her tent at camp. It was just far enough away from the main portion that no one would be able to hear them moaning and screaming and that made the pink-haired girl smile as she stepped up to her bed, letting go of the wolf girl’s hand to reach for a bag of toys that she kept for when she wanted to play around with Nina. “You seem pretty confident about this, Velouria. Do you truly believe that Selkie is going to beat Nina so easily?~”   
  
“Easily? Of course not. But, I know Selkie can beat Nina.” The tailed girl smirked and watched as the swordswoman in front of her starting digging through the bag, pulling out a rope and a black strap-on that was almost the length from her wrist to her elbow. “So that’s why you brought me here… Making me do something I haven’t done before. Selkie had always wanted to try using a strap-on, but-” Velouria’s voice fell flat when she watched Soleil turn around with a devious smile, a soft gasp leaving her when the pink-haired girl took a step toward her. Before she could do or say anything, the silver-haired girl’s lips were caught in a soft and gentle kiss by the other warrior, both of their lips curling into a smile.   
  
It only took a moment, but Soleil wrapped her arms around Velouria’s neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss while she could. “You’re lips are softer than I could’ve expected for a wolf girl. Are Selkie’s just as soft?~” The pink-haired girl watched as her partner for the night nodded with a soft blush on her face, a lustful look forming in her eyes. “Good. Then Nina’s going to love her. And when we win, I’ll have to make sure to have my own fun with her.~” Soleil couldn’t help but drag her tongue along her lips as she pulled back away from the demi-human, immediately spinning the wolf girl around so her back was against her torso. “Stay still for just a moment, okay?”

 

Despite being surprised when told to stay still, Velouria did as she was asked, standing still and allowing the other woman to tie her hands behind her back. Before she knew it, learning right away just how good Soleil was with the toys she kept secret from everyone, the wolf girl’s hands were tired just above her plump rear end. “W-Why are you trying my hands here?”   
  
“So when I bent you over my bed, I have something to hold onto that isn’t your ears or hood.~” The pink-haired girl placed a few gentle kisses on the wolf girl’s neck, relishing in the way she shivered and gasped with each and every one of them. Of course, she was quick to pull down the silver-haired girl’s pants to her ankles, dragging her tongue along her lips as her face ended up only inches from Velouria’s plump ass cheeks. “Oooh. And I’ll definitely have fun with this while I’m at it.” Pushing her head forward just a small bit, Soleil didn’t hesitate to place a loving kiss on the other girl’s ass, gently nipping at it and earning a shocked gasp from her. “Did that hurt?~”

 

“S-Shut up… I never said you could-” Another gasp left Velouria’s lips when she felt Soleil’s hands gliding up her body, slipping under her clothing and grasping at her breasts. The swordswoman was only teasing her so far but it was already starting to feel good, the blush on her cheeks only getting worse as this carried on. But the feeling of having the pink-haired woman’s hands on her breasts, her fingers pinching and gently playing with her nipples, already caused some pleasure to spark within her. “O-Okay, okay, I get it. You’re in charge…” The silver-haired girl tried her best to step forward and break out of the other woman’s grip, about leaving her when her top snapped open and revealed her chest to anyone who might get a glance at her. However, now that her entire body was exposed while still remaining partially dressed, the wolf girl turned around to try and get a good look at the other girl, a shocked sound leaving her as she was pushed onto Soleil’s bed.

 

Of course, the swordswoman was quick to get enjoy the sight of her competition and partner partially naked and fully exposed while being tied up on her bed, starting to strip herself while clearly ogling her body. “No wonder you and Selkie have started doing things like this, despite making fun of Nina and I. Your body is fantastic.~” The moment she was naked, Soleil was quick to drop to her knees and adjust herself to sit at the edge of the bed, grabbing hold of Velouria’s thighs and pulling her to the edge of the bed, part of her plump rear end hanging off and giving full access to the other girl’s already slightly wet cunt. Deep down, part of her wanted to speak up and tease the wolf girl about it, wanting to make it worse just how in control of the situation she was. However, the swordswoman held off and instead began kissing her way along the demi-human’s thighs, going back to forth and covering her skin in soft and peppering kisses.

 

On the other hand, Velouria could feel Soleil inching closer and closer to her pussy, the feeling of being teased and clearly dominated something new to her. It didn’t help that the wolf girl had never attempted anything with bondage before, so having her hands tied behind her back only added to the rush of trying something new and getting a new experience. “I-It doesn’t matter if you beat me here, Soleil. Selkie is going to beat Nina without any problems!” Closing her red eyes, the silver-haired girl tried her best to focus and not let out a needy whine when she felt the pink-haired girl’s soft lips kiss her pussy, her tongue immediately starting to lap up her arousal. However, the moment that the swordswoman’s attention moved to her clit, there was no holding back the loud moan that left wolf girl, her bark arching ever so slightly.

 

“That’s fine. We can lose the spot for all I care. The only thing on my mind is making you cum and scream for me.~” Dragging her tongue along the other girl’s slick mound, Soleil was more than happy with herself and the taste that quickly coated her tongue. It was sweet, mellow, and almost unnoticeable, but the more she got with each lick, the more she wanted it. Wrapping her hands around the wolf girl’s thighs to hold her in place, the pink-haired woman didn’t hesitate to gently suck on and kiss the sensitive nub and earn a loud moan from the other girl. It brought a smile to her lips as she pushed her tongue into the tight hole, closing her eyes and losing herself in the moment.

 

Though, that only meant things were only going to get that much worse from here for Velouria, her back arching and her body twisting and writhing the more that Soleil explored her inner walls with her tongue. It was almost immediate to tell that the swordswoman wasn’t going to stop until she caved and came, despite the fact that she knew better than to cum and risk losing the competition. Biting her lower lip and trying to keep herself as quiet as she could, knowing that the two were still in camp but not knowing if anyone would be able to hear them, the wolf girl closed her eyes and twisted about on the bed, struggling to get her hands free from the rope that held her. “H-How did you get so good at this…?” The silver-haired girl gasped and threw her head back against the bed she was on the moment she felt Soleil’s teeth nip around her clit, causing the pleasure she was feeling to spike even higher as it quickly became a struggle to not cum right away. “Just what do you and Nina do together?!~”   
  
“Let’s just say the two of us have a lot of practice together.~” The swordswoman smiled as she pulled back just a little bit, taking a breath and licking her lips to properly savor the increasingly addictive taste that she was getting from her. “So, if we win, Nina and I are going to have a lot of fun with you.” Leaning forward, Soleil once again starting circling her tongue around the other girl’s sensitive clit, earning yet another scream of bliss from her. “Hm? What’s that? Are you getting close?~” Of course, the pink-haired girl knew the answer to her question, starting to slowly rise to her feet and crawl over the other girl’s body. Without warning, she captured Velouria’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, sharing the taste of the wolf girl’s own arousal with her. There was no sense of decency or shame in what she was doing, knowing exactly how she was going to push her partner for the night to the edge and keep her there until she was satisfied with her.

 

However, that was exactly what Velouria needed and craved, her lips immediately locking for the kiss and her tongue pushing past the other girl’s lips in an attempt to instinctually explore her mouth. The wolf girl didn’t know if it was her own fluids that she was tasting or just the natural taste of Soleil’s lips on her own, but whatever it was, she wanted more of it. A loud whine ended up leaving the silver-haired girl’s lips when their kiss broke, leaning forward to try and extend the kiss, a gasp leaving her when she realized just what she had done. “W-What are you doing to me, Soleil…? I’ve never… never…”   
  
“Never wanted someone as much as you just wanted me? To the point of whining and getting lost in their kiss?” There was a teasing and slightly seductive tone in Soleil’s voice as she looked down into the demi-human’s red eyes, sitting up straight in order to get a better look at her body once again. “I don’t think that’s entirely true considering how close you are with Selkie, but I’m flattered either way. However, I’m just not done with you.~” Chuckling softly, the young swordswoman got off the bed and grabbed the strap-on she had put onto it, quickly getting it on her body and playfully swinging her hips from side to side. “I’m going to make sure you properly enjoy yourself tonight.”

 

A quiet pout left the wolf girl as she saw the faux cock swinging side to side, wondering just what the swordswoman was about to do next to her. Deep down, she felt needy, craving, and could even feel her heart flutter when she thought about the other girl fucking her right then and there. Something had been done to her that she didn’t know how to handle, usually being the one in charge with Selkie and having never once been the one being dominated. “S-Soleil… W-Whatever you plan to do, just… Just don’t hurt me. I’d like to walk around the festival that’s coming up, okay?” Velouria took a deep breath as she watched the pink-haired woman get between her legs once again, expecting to just get ravaged right here and now by her. However, when she watched the naked woman crawl up onto her bed once again, a soft gasp left her, not knowing just how to react just when the strap-on hung in her face, only inches from her soft lips. “I-I’d like to be able to talk too, you-”   
  
Soleil didn’t hesitate to push the tip of the strap-on into Velouria’s mouth, getting only an inch or two past her soft lips. “Alright, alright, I get it. Stop your whining.~” The young swordswoman started off slow, moving her hips so only the first few inches of the strap-on actually entered the wolf girl’s mouth. “I’m not sure if you’ve ever taken a cock before, but I’ll make sure your body is ready for whenever I might send someone to force one into you. Can’t be a good girl without having a body that someone will enjoy!” The pink-haired girl slowly started to pick up the pace of her hips, forcing more and more of the faux cock into the demi-human’s tight mouth. Things only got better when she could see the silver-haired girl’s tongue push out of her mouth and drag along the underside of the fake dick, the look in her red eyes quickly turning lustful. “Damn, you’re looking like quite a slut there, Velouria. Makes me wonder if Selkie has ever fucked you stupid yet…”

 

In a matter of moments, Velouria was sucking down the faux cock that was in her mouth, treating it like it was the real deal. She could taste the plastic on it, feel the ridges along it with each thrust that the swordswoman made, even feeling the girl’s hands run through her hair and grab the back of her head. Of course, she couldn’t say a single word in this moment, but she knew that Soleil was right about her looking like a slut. The pleasure that coursed through her and the anticipation of what was to come when the other woman was satisfied with her mouth only getting to her and making it worse, excitement rushing through her. Even as she picked up her legs and bent her knees, purposefully giving the pink-haired girl a place to sit properly, the wolf girl could feel her arousal draining down her plump rear end and onto the edge of the bed. Luckily for her, with Soleil keeping her hands on the back of her head, the red-eyed girl could feel the strap-on pushing further and further into her mouth, even going as far as to reach her throat.

 

Of course, the pink-haired girl knew when too much was too much, stopping when there was still an inch or two left of the faux cock. “Don’t worry, when I win, I’m going to make sure that you parade around the festival you mentioned naked with Selkie, showing off your cute demi-human bodies.~” Soleil couldn’t help but chuckle as she pulled the strap-on out of Velouria’s mouth, letting the spit-coated shaft rest on the girl’s face while using her legs as a spot to rest. “How does that sound? Showing everyone just how lovely this naked body is?” The swordswoman didn’t even wait for an answer before she reached forward and gently kneading the silver-haired girl’s modest chest, squeezing and kneading her soft mounds while giving her a moment to properly breathe. “Of course, I can only do that if Nina wins. Can’t exactly enact a punishment on a loser if no one actually lost, after all.”

 

Velouria was stuck in a place that was completely foreign to her, rattling her mind on ways that she could possibly get out of it. Stuck being the submissive one for once, her hands tied behind her back and her body completely exposed to someone that she never expected to see her naked. It didn’t help that she was loving this. The feeling of helplessness coursing through her, the way the strap-on slid back into her mouth before plunging in and out of her throat, and even the way that she was being restrained. The wolf girl was loving every second of this unexpected outcome, even as her cunt was left alone for now and she was left to service a cock that wasn’t even real. The silver-haired girl began to swirl her tongue around the thick shaft as it plunged in an out of her throat, giving in to Soleil’s actions like a good slut.

 

After another moment or two, Soleil pulled the strap-on out of the silver-haired girl’s mouth and smiled down to her, happily letting the faux member rest on her soft lips for a moment. It was easy to see the amount of saliva dripping off of the plastic toy, some of it landing on Velouria’s body and staining her skin. “There. That should be plenty lubed up. What do you say we get started on the actual fun now? See if you can handle it.~” The pink-haired woman licked her lips as she made her way down the wolf girl’s body, planting a few soft kisses and dragging her tongue along her skin. When she finally made her way down toward the demi-human’s legs, the swordswoman didn’t hesitate to flip Velouria over so she was on her knees with her face down against the pillow. “But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll quickly get used to this.~”

 

The wolf girl could feel her heart quickening in both anticipation and fear for what was going to come next, the feeling of the other woman’s fingers dragging along her slit assuring her that nothing was going to go in her ass. However, that small moment of relief didn’t stop the wolf girl from gasping when she felt the faux cock press against her womanhood, her teeth catching her lower lip. “S-So what if S-Selkie beats Nina…?” Part of the silver-haired girl wanted to take things slow, wanting to get out of this or at the very least allow herself a moment to center her mind and keep herself from cumming right away. However, when she felt the first inch of Soleil’s strap-on push into her, the young woman’s body immediately shuttered and her hands clenched into fists. “Oh god…”

 

“If Selkie wins? Well… Then Nina got an incredible fuck out of it and she might loosen up a bit. Same goes for you. You’ll get a good fuck and there won’t be two ways about it.” Soleil smiled and gently slapped the other girl’s plump rear end, watching it jiggle from the impact. Though, she took her time and watched the strap-on she was using on the wolf girl slowly sink into her wet cunt, watching her lower lips spread around the member and engulf it. “Does it feel good, Velouria? Having a cock sink inside you like this? Just be glad it’s not a real one or I’d happily fill your wolfy cunt up with my cum.~” Running her hands from the tailed girl’s soft rear end and to her thighs, the swordswoman got a firm grip on the wolf girl’s hips.

 

“Y-You wouldn’t dare, Soleil… I know you-” The silver-haired girl let out a quiet grunt and blissful moan when she felt the other girl’s hips connect with her rear end, meaning that the cock was now fully inside of her. In that moment, the wolf girl realised just how full she was inside, her teeth clenching into the sheets as the pleasure continued to build. It felt far better than she ever expected it to, the faux cock inside of her and molding her inner walls to its shape. “Fucking-” Velouria couldn’t help but feel like she was going to cum right away, knowing that the swordswoman hadn’t even started actually thrusting into her but was just sitting still inside of her. “I’m gonna lose…” The words left her lips like a whisper, almost unheard but definitely not unnoticed.

 

“It took you this long to figure it out, Velouria? I didn’t think wolves were that slow.~” A soft chuckle left the swordswoman as she slowly began to move her hips back and forth, forcing the cock to move inside of her partner for the night. “Don’t worry, though. If I had the time for it, I’d fuck you until you were incredibly stupid anyway.~” Soleil licked her lips as she started watching Velouria’s rear end jiggle and bounce with each thrust that she made, her hands tightly holding onto her hips. “Damn, Nina’s as doesn’t bounce quite like yours does, Wolfy. But I have to admit it’s certainly something that I could get used to seeing.” The pink-haired girl started to pick up the pace of her hips, slamming them into the other girl now and reaching forward to grab her bound hands.

 

Of course, this left Velouria in a very tight and pleasurable situation and spot. Before she knew it, the pleasure inside of her was building faster and faster, each and every thrust that the pink-haired woman made sending her closer and closer to the edge. Things were only made better since this was the wolf girl’s first time with any sort of bondage as well as having a strap-on inside of her. Toys and dildos were one thing, but the fact that this was moving inside of herself at a pace that she didn’t set made it all the better for the silver-haired girl. Right away, the demi-human knew that she was going to lose, the pleasure too intense and too much for her to properly know how to handle. Though, that didn’t mean she couldn’t grit her teeth and try her best to hold out for as long as possible, soft and happy whimpers and whines leaving her.

 

It worked out perfectly for Soleil that was as well, getting to see a cute girl whimpering and moaning like a slut just because of her. It was nothing new for her, especially since her and Nina started their competition and became incredibly close to each other, but it still made the pink-haired girl smile to hear and see Velouria in such a state. And knowing that there was a festival of some kind coming up soon where she could possibly meet more cute girls, the smile on her face and excitement in her heart couldn’t get any higher than it already was. “You already know you’re going to cum, Velouria. Why not just give in and enjoy yourself more? I can promise that you’re going to love it.~”

 

Velouria went to turn her head to the side, wanting to shout and say that she’d do her best to hold out for her Selkie, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a loud and needy moan. The silver-haired girl’s body quivered when she felt the pink-haired girl’s hand touching her tail, a low whimper and growl leaving her as everything suddenly spiked. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the faux cock that was inside of her, the need and desire to cum very prevalent on her mind as the strap-on continued to plunge inside of her. “F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!~”

 

“Just from me playing with your tail? Huh, I never knew that about demi-humans.~” The swordswoman leaned forward and gently nibbled on Velouria’s fox ears, earning another sharp scream of pure bliss from her while continuing to stroke the fluffy and soft tail. “Then cum. Cum for me, Velouria and make me win this competition!” Soleil picked up the pace of her hips and the roughness at which she thrusted into the wolf girl, watching as her body tensed up and another shout of ecstasy left her.

 

Velouria came right then and there, everything peaking and her entire body shuddering and quivering as she squirted onto the pink-haired woman’s sheets, making them an utter mess of them as she gave in to the pleasure. With her orgasm ripping through her, the wolf girl couldn’t help but howl and scream as her head flew back in sheer bliss, a quiet whine leaving her when she felt the faux cock slipping out of her tight hole. Heavy and blissful pants left the silver-haired girl as everything just sank in, the actualization that she lost combined with the pleasure of multiple new things that were forced onto her through this competition. However, the best part of it all, was the fact that Soleil captured her lips in a very gentle and loving kiss, showing that the swordswoman was still willing to be gentle and caring with her.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

It didn’t take long for Soleil and Velouria to make their way back to the secret spot that both duos had been sharing without realizing it, though the two held hands as they walked from the pink-haired woman’s tent. “See? You lost fair and square, Velouria and it felt wonderful that you did, didn’t it?~” The swordswoman couldn’t help but chuckle as she approached the area that she had deemed hers and Nina’s, a bright smile on her face as she turned and planted a heavy kiss on the wolf girl’s cheek. “I bet you Selkie is enjoying herself as we speak. And who knows? I’ve got faith in Nina. She might be going easy on her too.”   
  
“Well… I still have faith in Selkie… I may have lost but it felt incredible to do. I’ll have to make sure to let Selkie be the more dominant one every once and awhile.” The silver-haired girl smiled and licked her lips when Soleil’s lips landed on her cheek. “Or maybe I’ll have to find you again after awhile and go through that again. Whatever you did with my tail… I didn’t know it could feel so good. It usually just hurts.”   
  
When the two arrived back at the secret spot that the group shared, the first thing Soleil and Velouria could hear was the sound of Nina moaning up a storm, bring a smile to the wolf girl’s lips and causing a blush to form on the swordswoman’s cheeks. Both of them stayed quiet for just a moment before walking toward the area, both of them still holding hands while looking for the duo that was still having sex.

 

When the duo finally spotted Nina and Selkie, both of them were moaning up a storm as the fox girl held the archer closer to her body. One hand on the white-haired girl’s breasts while the other was hovering over her cunt, two fingers buried into the tight snatch and a thumb on Nina’s clit. “Are you finally going to give in and cum, Nina? I can promise you that Velouria isn’t going to lose to your precious Soleil. You might as well just give in and enjoy it while you have the chance to do so.~”

 

Throwing her head back against the other girl’s shoulder, the young archer couldn’t help but gasp and let her legs quiver as her orgasm was trying to rip through her. “P-Please… It feels so good!~” Nina couldn’t help but gasp and bite her lip when she felt the thumb that was pressed against her clit, finally breaking and giving in to the sheer bliss. “Fuck!~” Spreading her legs and screaming out in pure pleasure, the white-haired girl squirted onto the floor of their secret spot and into Selkie’s hand. It felt incredible and the bliss had lasted for hours, leaving her extremely overstimulated and needy as her legs shook.

 

Right at that moment, Selkie looked over to see a deep blush on Velouria’s face and a twisted smile on Soleil’s. “Oh, when did you two get here? I was just having fun with Nina here.~” There was a bright smile on the blonde’s face as she looked over toward her best friend and the swordswoman that was standing with her, a soft giggle leaving her when Nina went limp in her arms. “Oops. I guess she passed out from feeling too good. How long did Soleil last again you, Velouria?”   
  
“Actually, I won. And I learned that the demi-humans are having a festival coming soon. I told Velouria that if you two lost, I was going to have you two parade around naked during the festival. But since it seems you won, I can’t do that to you.” Soleil couldn’t help but smile and laugh when she got down on her knees in front of a passed out Nina and a slightly frowning Selkie, seeing that she was a bit upset. “Oh, yeah. I found something out about you two. Your tails are extremely sensitive when it comes to sex. Velouria fell in love with it when I found that out.~”   
  
Velouria pouted quietly as she sat down next to her best friend, pulling Selkie close and gently kissing her. “I guess this is a draw, then… So what are we going to do from here?” The wolf girl took a deep breath as she watched Soleil pick up Nina in a bridal carrying style, a pout leaving her right after when she watched the pink-haired girl plant a kiss on her lips. “She’s a really good lover, Selkie. She had a bag of toys that she used on me to tie my arms behind my back and then she fucked me with a strap-on. I didn’t know that being submissive could feel so good. So, we’ll have to give it a try sometime.”   
  
“Really? Well… I guess I can’t really be made about you losing then.” The blonde sighed quietly as she looked up toward Soleil, the smile coming back to her face. “Two conditions, though, Soleil!” The girl held out a peace-sign with a smile on her face, yanking Velouria’s head to her chest. “First! You let me use that bag of toys you got on Velouria from time to time and this secret spot is yours and Nina’s to keep. Second! You and Nina come to the festival in a few days with me and Velouria. Wolfkins and kitsunes are gonna be there. You two deserve it after what we did tonight.”   
  
“I’d be more than happy to give you the toys sometime. Hell, I’d even be happy to swap partners next time you two wanna do something like this. But, about the festival, Nina and I will be there.” Soleil made sure to wink at the two girls before turning around, carrying Nina back to her tent for the night.


	8. Having Fun At The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selkie and Velouria take Nina and Soleil to the festival that they had mentioned, hoping the two would have fun.

Following both Selkie and Velouria, Soleil and Nina couldn’t help but wonder just where they were going as they walked into an extremely dense forest that was surprisingly close to the town just outside of the camp. All four of the young women had a smile on their faces as they walked between the trees, all of them excited for the festival for their own reasons. However, the pink-haired woman was the first one to break the silence between them after meeting up, picking up the pace so she could match the pace that the demi-humans had set. “You know, you never told us just what was going to happen at this festival. Just that wolfskins and kitsunes were going to be there in mass since it was a festival between your species.”   
  
“It’s nothing to really worry yourself about. It’s just a yearly festival that our species participates in before heat season comes along. Kind of… helps keeps us all in line instead of us demi-humans going crazy and raping a lot of you out there.” Velouria couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she looked into Soleil’s eyes, dragging her tongue along her lips in a teasing manner. “Or, that’s what I’d like to say, but honestly…” The silver-haired girl fell silent as she stepped past a thick portion of the forest and into a sudden clearing, the small group spotting the festival and all of the wolfskins and kitsunes that were gathered around. “Our species just like to fuck. Not as much as rabbits, mind you, but still far more than we should.~”   
  
Nina and Soleil froze as they looked around, seeing the multitude of demi-humans and their separate tribes all wondering around, clearly enjoying themselves. However, the lovers shared a quick glance when they realized that Velouria was telling the truth, a lot of people from the two tribes having sex in one manner or another. The white-haired girl could see a kitsune just to her left utterly pounding away into a young wolfskin girl’s face, her fingers buried between her legs and her moans easily being noticed. “What in the world… I had no idea something like this actually happened…”   
  
“Oh, yeah! It’s very fun to do! Everyone from both tribes start to participate in the festival when they are young. No one ever does anything extreme with the younglings, but it’s best to let them know what’s going to happen when-” Selkie fell quiet when she watched a male kitsune and a male wolfskin approach her and Velouria, each girl being approached by the man of the opposite tribe.   
  
“Will you two gorgeous girls come with us? We’d love to pin you to the ground and-”   
  
“Hey, don’t give out what we’re going to do just yet. Don’t forget it’s nice to take things slow and steady sometimes. Besides, these four just got here. We don’t want to break them and ruin the festival for them, after all.”   
  
“You’re right, you’re right.” The two young men shared a look as Selkie and Velouria both started to eagerly undress right in front of them, leaving the wolfskin and kitsune to look over toward Soleil and Nina. “And what about you two…. Humans?!”   
  
Selkie giggled to herself as she watched the young men and every other demi-human around them starting to freak out with concern, stepping closer to Nina and wrapping her arms around the archer. “Calm down, everyone! These two are here with us! They’re two of our closest friends and we invited them along!~” The blonde didn’t hesitate to pull the white-haired girl into a deep and passionate kiss, just to put a bit of proof onto her statement about them all being close.

 

On the other hand, Nina was quick to pull Selkie closer to her body, deepening the kiss and enjoying the affection between them just a bit more. What the blonde had done to her the last time they were around each other left quite the impression on her mind, causing the white-haired girl to moan a small bit into the display of affection as her plump rear end was grabbed by the kitsune. “Could’ve warned us this might happen, Selkie…” However, that didn’t stop the archer from gasping and shuddering in place when she felt the fox girl gently pull on her clothes, as if slowly trying to strip her right there in the open.

 

Of course, even more proof was added and shown when Velouria blushed and stepped closer to Soleil, kissing her deeply and reaching around to gently grab her ass. “Not to mention, they’ve already had a bit of fun with us. We thought it’d be nice to show them around and let them have fun with some men of our tribes.~” The wolf girl chuckled and gently rested her head against Soleil’s shoulder as she watched those around them finally slowly calm down, as if accepting and even relishing in the fact that something almost twisted was occurring at their festival.   
  
“T-that shouldn’t be a problem, then… But, they’ll have to participate in the festival as well. It’ll put everyone at ease to see that they aren’t here to harm anyone but to instead enjoy themselves as well as us.”   
  
“Of course!” Soleil was quick to undress with Velouria’s help, the two sharing kiss after quick and playful kiss as they took off one piece of clothing at a time. The two couldn’t help but giggle and share a few loving and affectionate looks as the pink-haired girl’s clothes pooled around her feet and fell onto the ground. “I’d be more than happy to participate and ease any tension that people might be feeling about humans being here.” Turning her head to take a look at Nina, the swordswoman couldn’t help but gasp when she noticed that her best friend was already naked and eagerly making out with the blonde that had brought them here. “Well damn, girl… And here I thought I’d be able to sneak away with Nina for a bit.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. You two will still have plenty of fun. But, Velouria and I are off to go have some fun of our own.~” Selkie didn’t hesitate to pull away from Nina and place a gentle kiss onto her cheek, reaching one hand out to the wolfskin that had invited them for a bit of fun while the other gently grabbed Velouria’s plump rear end. “If you’ll be kind enough to excuse us.~”   
  
Nina watched as the two girls that brought them here walked away and off with two men of opposite tribes, leaving her alone with Soleil as many of the original people to see them left. However, a few of them stuck around, staring at their naked bodies as if deciding whether or not they’d be worth fucking. “I have this strange feeling like I’m going to be hunted like prey. But in the best way possible.” The young archer’s heart began to race as she looked around, seeing two wolfskins that appeared to be their age circling around them, sniffing around and gathering the girl’s scent while they could. “Do you remember Selkie or Velouria doing something like this for us?” The white-haired girl couldn’t help but smile as she slowly walked toward the duo, a blush coming to her cheeks.   
  
“Not at all. Then again, at least they are all cute. I wouldn’t mind being pinned down by a few of them.” Soleil’s eyes moved along the small group that stuck around her and Nina, smiling as she watched a kitsune man and woman move closer to her. “Well, we’re supposed to be here and participate in the festivities. Nothing’s going to happen if we just stand here, right? Let’s go show off and see if anyone wants to mate with a few humans.” The pink-haired woman took a step forward, away from her friend, and up to the kitsune pair that kept their eyes on her. She was able to see the look of desire on both of their faces as she stepped closer, seductively licking her lips to seem a little bit more appealing to them. “Instead of just staring, why don’t you just have your way with me?”

 

That was all the invitation that pair of friends needed to give before they ended up being grabbed by their own respective partners, Nina being immediately lifted up off of the ground by the two wolfskin males, one standing in front of her and one standing behind her, while her lips were captured in a heavy and lustful kiss. On the other hand, Soleil was pinned onto her back as the kitsune woman playfully dragged her tongue on the pink-haired woman’s lips, the kitsune man spreading her legs. The pair of best friends were immediately being thrown into a sense of bliss that they just were not expecting, both of them shuddering and gasping at the feeling cock suddenly pressing against them. The young archer squirmed at the feeling of a cock pressing against both her pussy and her asshole, the young swordswoman purposefully catching the kitsune woman’s lips in a kiss when the man’s cock grinded along her slit.

 

Of course, Soleil was immediately enraptured in what was happening to her, loving the way the woman’s lips pressed against her skin as they moved from her jaw line down to her breasts. Combined with the kitsune man’s cock forcing its way into her cunt, she couldn’t help but arch her back and moan out in utter pleasure. It didn’t help that neither of the kitsunes seemed to be the patient type, both of them playing with her body like she was some kind of new toy for them. “Fuck, you two are quick to please!~” The pink-haired girl turned her head to the side as the pressure began to build right away, allowing her to get a good look of the woman’s body, reaching her hand out and gently grasping at her tail, earning a quiet and excited sound from her. “Just tell me if you don’t want it.~ She was happy to see the woman shake her head and wiggle her rear end just a bit, another soft gasp leaving her as her tongue flicked along her nipple.

 

Just a few feet away from her, Nina leaned her head back against a wolfskin man’s shoulder as he plunged his way into her tight asshole, both of the man filling her holes at the same time and working her into an oddly perfect rhythm. When one cock pushed into her, the other pulled out until only the tip remained inside of her. The young archer’s lips were suddenly caught in another kiss by the man plowing away into her cunt, muffling the already quiet moans that were leaving her as she continued getting fucked. However, after a moment or two, the white-haired girl suddenly got yanked away from the kiss only to be captured in another one by the man pounding into her plump rear end.

 

The best friend’s moans started to fill the surrounding area that they were in, their bodies being ravaged without concern as nothing but pleasure filled their minds. Turning their heads to look at each other, Nina and Soleil could see the look of lust and desire on the other’s faces, a bright smile coming to their own as they realized just how worth it coming to the festival with Selkie and Velouria was. The cocks pounding away inside of them easily begun to mold their inner walls to the shape of the thick shafts, hot and heavy moans leaving them both as they could already feel their orgasms building.

 

On one hand, Soleil was loving every second of what was happening to her, especially when the woman reached around her body and played with her free breast, her tongue continuing to dance and circle around her sensitive nipple. Though, the pleasure and bliss only built faster and faster, the kitsune man thrusting inside of her and pounding against her womb each time. “Oh god, it feels so good… Please, cum inside me. I want to feel it inside of me.~” The pink-haired woman gasped and threw her head back in pleasure, the feeling of cum suddenly flooding her womb sending her over the edge and into a wonderful orgasm. Her inner walls clamped down around the thick shaft, trying to milk it for every drop of cum that she possibly could manage.

 

On the other hand, Nina could hear that sheer cry of pleasure that left her friend, her eyes locked with the wolfskin’s that was pounding away into her cunt. “Don’t treat me any different. Cum inside me. Fill me with your wolfy cum and-” The white-haired girl gasped and tensed up and felt both of the wolfskin men cum inside of her, rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooding her womb and her asshole. “Yes!~” Biting her lower lip and giving into the pleasure, her vaginal and anal walls clamping down like a vice, even more cum suddenly flooding her tight holes.

 

However, neither of the men stopped thrusting into either of the best friends, continuing to fuck them through the entirety of their orgasms. Even as both Nina and Soleil screamed and writhed in place, cocks inside of them and lips suddenly caught in a lustful kiss. The two humans were in heaven as they were being fucked just right by the demi-humans that had decided to partner with them, leaving them a properly blissed-out mess.

 

Though, only a short bit later, the two demi-humans that they came here with came back from their own little adventures, a bright and lustful smile on both of their faces. Selkie was the first to see Nina and Soleil in their positions, watching as the young men inside each of them slowly pulled out and cum drained out of the two humans. Of course, they were no different, cum dripping down their thighs and steadily drying on their skin. “Damn, I guess these two had more fun than we expected they would.” The blonde could easily see the blissed-out look on her friend’s faces, her tail wagging behind her as the people around them started to leave, leaving them alone and on the ground. “Hey, girls! Did you two have fun without us?~”   
  
Velouria couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she crouched down beside Soleil, looking into her eyes and seeing the lust that was still in them. “Oh, yeah. I certainly think they did.” The silver-haired girl smirked and planted a soft kiss on the pink-haired girl’s lips, surprised to see her enjoying herself this much. Of course, that didn’t stop her from enjoying the sight of it, standing up and looking over at Nina, seeing that she had cum leaking out of both of her holes. “With this much cum, I wonder if there’s a chance they’d be knocked up like we can… Then again, we don’t get pregnant during the festival, so who knows?”

 

On the other hand, Soleil slowly sat up and looked toward her two friends, happy to see them around once again. “Hey… That was better than I thought it would be. But, I’m curious… Is that all this festival is? Just passionate breeding and fucking all day?” The pink-haired girl slowly stood up to her feet and smiled, using Velouria as balance to let herself rest a small bit. “Though, not that I’m complaining. I’m just curious as to what to expect.”   
  
“D-Does it really… m-matter…?” Nina’s eyes fluttered open as she listened to her best friend ask about what was going to happen, still loving the blissfully sweet feeling that coursed through her body. Sitting up, the white-haired girl covered her pussy with her hand, trying to keep in as much of the cum as she could. “I’d just be happy if this doesn’t stop for at least another round or two…” The young archer licked her lips and slowly brought her now cum-coated fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean right there in the open for anyone to see.

 

“Then I’ve got good news for you!~” Selkie’s smile became even brighter as she bent over at the hip and looked into Nina’s eyes, dragging her tongue along her lips. “Since you two have already been marked and mated, you two only have one thing left to do.” Pointing her thumb behind her, the blonde gestured toward a wolfskin man and a kitsune man standing side by side, the same ones as earlier, both holding Beaststones. “The festival always ends with some of us transforming and mating even more. This, however, is where some get pregnant and others don’t. Depends on the partner, really.”

 

“From what I know, it’s only if you’re partnered with someone in your tribe that can get you pregnant, but oh well. Being humans, you two don’t have anything to worry about other than if you’ll be able to handle them fucking you.” Velouria smirked and walked away from Soleil and Nina, watching the two men both transform into their respective animal.”Have fun!~” The silver-haired girl made her way back toward Selkie, grabbing her hand before slowly walking off to get a drink and allowing her friends to fully enjoy themselves. “Come on. Let’s go get something to eat while we wait.”   
  
Before either one of them could say anything, Soleil ended up pinned back down to the ground by the kitsune with her legs pushed next to her head and her freshly creampied pussy exposed to anyone who wanted to catch a glimpse. On the other hand, Nina was hoisted up off the ground and suddenly had her back pressed against the wolfskin with her legs in the air and her breasts and dripping cunt exposed to everyone around her. Both of the girls screamed in both shock and anticipation for what was to come, knowing that they were both about to get fucked as the last part of the festival before going home.

 

After what felt like an eternity of anticipation and excitement, the two humans finally got what they wanted out of the demi-humans, the feeling of their thick, transformed, animalistic cocks plunging into their tight and slick cunts. A loud shriek of pleasure left them both when they were filled to the brim with their respective partner’s thick shafts, their eyes rolling into the back of their heads as their eyelids fluttered shut. Soleil, of course, was the first to thoroughly start enjoying herself in this moment, arching her back and doing her best to meet the kitsune’s thrusts.

 

On the other hand, Nina couldn’t help but throw her head back when the cock first pushed into her tight cunt, groaning in pure joy at the feeling of being full once again. However, this time, the cock was far thicker and longer than it was when she was fucked by the humanoid wolfskins before, causing the white-haired girl to bite her lower lip and try to stay quiet as the pleasure started to build right away. “Oh gods, you’re so big! It feels so-” The archer gasped at the feeling of a set of claws starting to dig into her skin just a little bit, just enough to cause her to feel a small tinge of pain that added to her pleasure.

 

Over and over again, both of the young women could feel the thick cocks plunging in and out of them, causing them to twist and writhe against their respective partner. Nina and Soleil both screamed out in pleasure before their partner’s tongue pushed into their mouth, the white-haired and pink-haired girls immediately sucking on them like it was their place. However, the sounds of their mating easily and quickly filled the surrounding area, drawing attention and focus onto them that they didn’t notice or really care about. The two humans were far too focused on the pleasure pulsing through them and the fact that it didn’t seem like it was going to be ending any time soon, the male’s tongues retracting from their mouths and leaving them to moan out and draw more attention.

 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!~” Soleil kept her back arched as the thick shaft continued plunging in and out of her tight snatch, battering against her womb with each and every thrust that the kitsune man-made, her arms reaching around his neck and pulling him close enough to let her gently nibble on his ear. “I want you to do it. I want you to cum inside me and give me everything you got.” The pink-haired girl caught her lower lip between her teeth as she was fucked, the feeling of being pinned to the ground by a transformed animal being far better than she ever could’ve expected.

 

Just a few feet away from her, Nina happily bounced against the stranger’s lap, loving the fact that he was strong enough to hold her in the air with little to no problem, even as a slight amount of pain continued to circulate through where his claws dug into her dark skin. The archer was more than happy to be in the spot she was in now, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as the incredibly thick cock pushed into her womb and left her gasping and writhing against the wolfskin that was currently mating with her. “Do it! Do it! Cum inside me! Give me your wolfy seed and make sure I can’t walk back home!~” Fully giving herself to the pleasure that coursed through her and loving each and every second of it, the white-haired girl couldn’t help but close her eyes and rest her back against the transformed wolf that had her knees held up toward her shoulders and her body exposed for anyone to see.

 

It only took another moment or two for both of the humans to reach their peak once again, screaming in pure and utter bliss as their orgasms ripped through their bodies. Their inner walls clamped down like a vice around the massive members that plunged in and out of their cunts, trying to milk them for all they were worth before either one even managed to fire off a single shot of their seed. Of course, that didn’t last much longer as both of the men finally reached their orgasms, howls and roars filling the small area around them when they came as well. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum suddenly flooded the human girls’ wombs, giving them little choice but to moan and shudder in the grip of their temporary partner, both of them loving the feeling of being filled with even more spunk than before.

 

With their mating finished and all four of the people spent on energy, the two men transformed back into their humanoid selves, leaving Soleil and Nina to lay on the ground with a massive amount of cum in their wombs. It was almost enough to leave their stomachs a small bit bloated. However, neither one of them could bring up the will to speak or ask for help, leaving them to just lie on the ground lost in their own versions of bliss and desire that felt like it had no end. Of course, that just left Selkie and Velouria to make their way back to their friends, knowing exactly where they were thanks to the animalistic sounds that filled the area.

 

“You think they’ll be able to walk when we go back home? It’s their first festival, after all.” Velouria sighed quietly as she held onto Selkie’s hand, pulling the fox girl along with her as they walked, both of them licking their lips and almost sighing in relief after their drink. “I remember not being able to walk back home when I was done with my first time participating.”   
  
“You’ve got a point. And, while these two are the biggest sluts our company has to offer, I doubt they’ve ever done anything with transformed demi-humans before. I mean, the worst that we’ve known them to go through is that rumor of how they both got gangraped out in public randomly.” The blonde couldn’t help but shrug as she continued to make her way back toward her friends, a soft and annoyed gasp leaving her as she was finally able to see them on the ground, cuddled up to each other and cum continually leaking out of their cunts once again. “I think that answers our question.”   
  
“Hey! Can you two walk?!” Velouria shouted at her friends as she let go of Selkie’s hand, watching as neither of the humans they brought along reacted. Of course, she was able to hear the giggles and small bits of laughter coming from around them when people realized that the humans they were so scared of only a short bit ago had been fucked into a blissful mess, rolling her eyes in annoyance at it. However, that didn’t stop her from squatting down and helping Nina up off the ground, carrying the archer piggyback style. “Come on, Selkie. Let’s get these sluts back home so we can come back and enjoy ourselves a bit.”   
  
“Really? Just like that? And why do you get Nina?! She was my partner before.” The fox girl playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend as she got onto her knees and picked up the pink-haired swordswoman bridal style, making her way to the wolf girl and shrugging. “I guess you’re right, though. I’d feel pretty bad if we just left them on the ground like that. I mean, what if someone came up and decided to use them again, or worse, even take them while we were away? They’re fighters, but currently, they are cum drunk sluts on the verge of passing out.”   
  
“Dun… dun mah uh….” Nina could only speak in a slur as her glazed over eyes slowly turned to look at Selkie, a blissful smile still on her lips as she stayed on Velouria’s back.   
  
Giggling at the sound of Nina of all people slurring her words after getting fucked, Velouria turned her head to look at the blonde that was walking with her. “What the hell did she say?”   
  
“Don’t mock us. She slurs quite a bit when you fuck her just right for long enough.” The blonde couldn’t help but smile as she felt proud of herself once again over what she did to the archer during their competition, a skip almost coming to her step until she remembered that she was carrying Soleil in her arms. “Don’t worry, Nina. We’re not mocking you two. We’re just glad you enjoyed yourselves is all. It would’ve been a waste to come to the festival and you two not have fun.”   
  
“When we get back to camp, I’ll try and find Rhajat to see if she has anything that will stop any risk of pregnancy. Better safe than sorry.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Soleil find Rhajat for their usual morning after potions, making a deal with her to find out how she is always so calm despite clearly being sexually needing.

Stepping into Rhajat’s potion shop just a little bit away from their camp, both Nina and Soleil can’t help but smile as they spot the black-haired young woman standing behind the counter, her eyes focused on a green potion she has in her hand. Neither of the duo say a word as they make their way to the counter, knowing through both story and experience that messing with the young woman when she’s working on something could end horribly if it’s the wrong potion. However, when the pink-haired girl was only a step away from the counter, she watched the other woman’s brown eyes look at her through the green liquid. “Can I help you two? Come for your weekly potion again?”

 

Soleil nearly jumped when she heard Rhajat speak to her, surprised that she actually noticed her and spoke instead of focusing on the potion. “Y-Yeah… We went to the Beastkin Festival with Selkie and Velouria, so we figure we need it.” The pink-haired girl smiled as she placed her hands on the counter, paying close attention to where the magic-user was placing the potion down on it, not wanting to risk anything. “You haven’t run out, have you?”

 

“I swear, you two have an insane sex drive. It surprises me that you can still come into battle instead of just throwing yourself at the enemy to try and seduce them.” The black-haired woman turned away from the counter and began walking into the back of the shop to look and see if she had a potion in stock or if she’d have to make one, a heavy sigh escaping her lips when she didn’t see any on the shelves in the back. “Wouldn’t you know it? You two come in here so much, that I’m out of stock! I’ll have to brew one for each of you…”

 

“Shouldn’t you just always have one or two in stock knowing that we’re going to come by for them? Wouldn’t that make more sense instead of just letting yourself run out of stock when we really need it?” Nina smiled softly as she leaned forward over the counter, trying to see into the back of the potions shop while she could, gasping when she saw Rhajat’s head pop out from the side, staring daggers at her. “What? Don’t tell me you’re too busy to be making a simple anti-pregnancy potion.”   
  
“Listen here, Nina. It’s not the simplest thing keeping up with your incredible sex drive. I’m surprised anyone at all can keep up with you two when you fuck. It makes sense that you two have this…. Slut Club, as Corrin calls it, going on.” The black-haired young woman brought her thumb to her lips and gently bit down on the nail, allowing it to sit between her teeth as she made her way back to the counter, glaring at the two sex-lovers. “Whether or not I have a potion in stock is all up to how often you two allow yourselves to get knocked up. What if I wasn’t here to give you potions anymore? If you want to be so demanding about it, then I can very well cut you two off and let you deal with the consequences.”

 

Soleil paused for a moment, the potion shop remaining silent as she could see the scared look on Nina’s face, neither of them wanting to actually get pregnant from all of their fun. “You say that, but we could make you brew us as many potions as we want either by force or by having you join our… “Slut Club”.” The pink-haired girl brought her fingers into the air, rolling her eyes as she made quotations with her fingers. “It’s not exactly a hard task with how many other girls we’ve brought along with us.”   
  
“You’d have to do something purely magical to make me follow along in your games, Soleil. Corrin is the only woman that interests me.”

 

“Even though Camilla is always there? Doting on her and nursing her far too much?” Nina raised an eyebrow as she asked the question, curious to just what was going to be the answer to that.   
  
“Yeah… And that’s exactly what bothers me.” The black-haired young woman bit down on her nail again, the sound of her teeth clamping around it audible to the other two in the shop. “.... I’ll offer you two a deal. Get Camilla away from Corrin long enough for me to have sex with her, show her how much I love her and how we’re perfect for each other… And I’ll make enough anti-pregnancy potions that you and your little club will never run out no matter how much cum is dumped into you. If you keep her away for long enough, I might even throw in some tools and sensitivity potions.”

 

The slutty duo shared a quick glance with each other before letting out a soft sigh together, nodding in agreement to the deal. “This is going to be tough, but we’ll make it work, Rhajat.” Soleil sighed as she began tapping her fingers on the counter, watching as the magic user made her way into the back of the shop again. “Hey! No one has ever seen you interested in anyone other than Corrin, yet you seem perfectly content and satisfied all the time! If not a little stressed… What’s your secret?!”

 

With a soft sigh escaping her lips, the brown-eyed young woman stayed in the back of the shop, gathering up the ingredients she would need for multiple potions for the sluts of her camp. Deep down, she knew she was going to regret answering this question, but she knew that she would need to or Soleil and Nina would never stop asking. “... With my practice in the dark arts of magic, I’m able to summon any creature I want at will to satisfy me, no matter how odd or depraved they are. Usually three at the most, but I only ever need a maximum of two.”

 

Nina turned around to look around the shop, wanting to see if there was anything else they could get while they were in here. It’s not like the two best friends were exactly scraping for change, they could afford a few extra things if they wanted to. However, the thought of being able to summon anything at all to fuck her definitely intrigued her, causing her to look over to Soleil and nod. “You think you’d be able to show us?! I mean, that’s a bit hard to believe! Even for someone who uses magic as often and powerfully as you! I mean… Nix might be able to, but… Well, as she never shuts up about, she’s cursed and older than anyone we know.”

 

“Come on! Please, Rhajat! I’d be interested in seeing what a lesbian like you would be into getting fucked by. As long as it’s just not some kind of shadowy version of Corrin, I’m all for it!~” Soleil giggled to herself just before hearing a snap fill the entire shop, almost echoing in her mind and the front of the area. Turning toward the back of the shop to ask what that sound was, the sound of her best friend gasping and almost screaming caught her attention first. The pink-haired swordsman quickly turned around to see two massive Faceless standing before her and Nina, both of them gifted with massive cocks that were the biggest they had ever seen, even if only by an inch or two each. “Oh wow… Never thought you’d be one to get fucked by monsters…”   
  
“I’m not. You are.” Rhajat chuckles to herself as she steps up into the front of her shop again, resting an elbow on the countertop and watching as the other two women look at her in surprise. She quickly snapped her fingers again, both of the faceless grabbing the top of Nina’s and Soleil’s heads, yanking on them so their faces were pressed right up against the thick, throbbing, musky cocks. “You two should control your lusts around these two. The Faceless are the most ferocious and violent lovers I’ve had.” She watched as the two sluts immediately licked their lips and sat there on their hands and knees, wondering just how long it would take before they were begging to be fucked. “These two are actually rather gentle by comparison to the others that I have summoned in the past, but they are bound to be rough by anyone else’s standards.”

 

The duo’s eyes went wide at the sound of something being rougher with them than they had experienced before, both of them shuddering and looking at the cocks that were easily the size of their faces. “You’re kidding…” The words slipped out of Nina’s mouth before she could stop herself from saying the, her tongue dragging along what it could reach of the throbbing shaft before a loud moan radiated from her throat. “Fuck, that’s good.~” The white-haired girl quickly and eagerly licked the thick shaft once again, loving the way it tasted and the texture of it against her tongue, even going as far as to drool on it and coat what she could in her saliva.

 

“W-Wait, that’s not fair! You’re going to tell us to control ourselves but then Nina gets to slobber all over it! What the fuck?!” Soleil could feel the heat coming to her cheeks as she turned her head, about to do the same but stopping as she felt the grip on the top of her head loosen. She didn’t know what it was about, but being that the Faceless were supposedly mindless creatures, she knew that Rhajat had to be doing something. “Um…” Before she could get another word out, the swordswoman found herself pressed firmly against the counter again, her face only inches away from Rhajat’s, almost close enough for their lips to meet before she was yanked away from the counter. When her body stopped, however, she could feel her clothes being ripped out of her body and tossed aside, leaving her completely naked in the middle of the potions shop.

 

“If you want to bitch about it, then nothing is stopping these beasts from doing as they wish with you. And trust me when I say that all Faceless care to do with their cocks is fuck.” With a bit of an angry look on her face, Rhajat snapped her fingers again, watching as the Faceless that was holding onto Nina ripped her clothing off of her as well, leaving both of them naked and exposed if anyone wanted to walk in right here and now. “Go ahead and fuck these two, boys. Be as rough as you wish. Just don’t break any bones. We still need them in fighting condition.” Immediately, the young woman made her way into the back of the shop again, ignoring everything that was happening in the front so she could get the potions ready for when these two wanted to leave.

 

Before Nina knew it, she found herself pressed against the floor of the shop, absolutely skewered on the thick shaft as it forced its way inside of her tight and unprepared pussy. Of course, not a single complaint left her lips as she could feel the thick member spreading her inner walls and molding her to the shape of its cock, a loud and blissful moan leaving her in the process. However, it wasn’t until she was suddenly hoisted into the air, both of her arms held behind her and to the beast’s side that the pleasure became than anything she had ever felt before. Not only were her feet unable to reach the ground, but she was face to face with her best friend, both of them in the same position with their lips only inches apart.

 

On the other hand, Soleil loved every second of this, looking into Nina’s eyes and licking her lips as she enthusiastically waited for the fucking to begin. “He’s so big, Nina… Thicker than any dick I’ve ever taken before.~” Suddenly, the pink-haired woman found herself lower than her friend, the massive cock pushing against her womb before she found herself lifted back up into the air, being fucked right in front of the white-haired girl like a toy for the Faceless. Though, just like her friend, she wasn’t going to complain the slightest, loving the feeling of the incredible dick skewering her and proving to her just why monsters were better than people when it came to bringing pleasure. Even if it was depraved and twisted, the rough nature of them left humans very lacking. However, just as her body started to find a rhythm in bouncing, her feet pressing against the monster’s thighs, the swordswoman was able to see her friend doing the same thing.

 

Both of them bounced and moaned, all the same, looking into each other’s eyes and wondering just how good it felt to the other person while getting fucked by these two creatures that they had fought and killed numerous times in the past. Even as Rhajat stayed in the back and ignored every moan and scream of ecstasy that left their lips, the slutty duo was in heaven and loving every second of it. Up and down they were bounced. Not because of their own movements, but from just the sheer force that the Faceless put into their motions. It was a wonderful experience for both of them and caused both of the young women to immediately start begging for more. “Faster! Faster! Faster!”

 

In the back of the shop, Rhajat could hear the duo shouting at the top of their lungs, a sigh leaving them as she snapped her fingers again, prompting the Faceless to do just what Soleil and Nina wanted of them. As she brewed the anti-pregnancy potions for the two, it was incredibly easy for her to tell just how much they were loving it and how much more they were going to want after this. “This is for my dear princess Corrin… Even if these two are never going to stop asking for me to summon creatures for them…”

 

The moment their bodies were pressed up against each other, Nina locked her lips with Soleil’s, their moans filling the other’s mouth as they were fucked against each other. Even if their bodies were being treated like toys or the thick cocks plunge inside of them faster than they thought a creature’s hips could move, the two were still happy to taste the other’s tongue, especially during an incredibly pleasurable moment like this. It made the white-haired girl’s heart skip a beat when her pink-haired friend’s tongue began to dominate her own, Soleil’s dominant personality taking over even when she was being used for a monster’s pleasure. Though, Nina wasn’t exactly in a better place as she gave in to the kiss and submitted right then and there, happily allowing the pleasure and ecstasy wash over her.

 

Soleil was far more dominant in her affection, the pleasure of being fucked by such a beast while pressed up against her best friend only bringing her cause to give in harder and just let herself go. The feeling of Nina’s lips against her own, the bliss of having such a massive cock drilling inside of her over and over again with each thrust, and the smooth sensation of the white-haired archer’s lithe body pressing against her modest chest were the only things on her mind right now. Not even the sound of Rhajat brewing up some more potions in the back of the shop mattered to her.

 

However, when Rhajat did step out and into the front of the shop, a soft chuckle escaped her lips. She could see the slutty duo sharing kiss after kiss as their stomachs expanded just enough to accommodate the large members that pushed into them. “I didn’t think the two of you would love it this much. It’s almost a bit terrifying to see that I’m not the only one to like being ravaged by a beast such as these. It’s a good thing that these Faceless don’t cum without my permission.”

 

Hearing the black-haired young woman say that, Nina’s head shot to the side, breaking the series of kisses that she was sharing with her friend. “Wh-What…? They won’t cum unless you say they will?!” The white-haired girl whined quietly just as she felt her best friend’s teeth sink into her neck and the Faceless’ massive member throb inside of her, the bliss that coursed through her reaching what she thought would be the peak. However, even as the monster slammed its cock back into her and into her womb, causing her to cry out in sheer ecstasy and orgasm, the beast did not cum. Just like Rhajat said.

 

On the other hand, Soleil found herself in a better position as an orgasm ripped through her body as well, her head leaning back and the monster all but catching her on its stomach as it pulled her away from Nina. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!~” Allowing her tongue to roll out of her mouth, the pink-haired swordswoman quickly found herself pressed against the shop’s counter and bent over it. Right away, the beast’s thrust got rougher and more painful, the sound of his hips slapping against her plump rear end growing louder and louder in the shop by the second. “Oh gods! Please Rhajat! I want to feel it cum inside me! I want to feel this beast paint my insides!~”

 

Another heavy sigh escaped the young witch’s lips as she stayed in the back of the shop, rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers. “Fine fine. If you want it that badly, I know you won’t listen to me anyway. At the very least, you won’t need a potion for this round. The beasts can’t impregnate you like they should.” Rhajat heard one more loud thud from the other side of her shop, causing her to poke her head out and see Nina now on her face and chest while her rear end was hoisted in the air to meet the monster’s waist. “Huh… I wonder if I should’ve-” She was immediately cut off by the sound of the two girls screaming out in sheer terror and bliss, the Faceless emptying their large balls into their wombs and painting their inside a thick layer of white. Of course, the brown-eyed magic user could still see the look of joy on the other women’s faces. “No. They’re fine.”

 

With her body planted firmly on the ground and her lower half lifted into the air, Nina couldn’t stop herself from shouting and clawing at the floor as she was forced through orgasm after orgasm. The cum just continued to flow into her body and pump her as full as she could take it before spilling back out of her with almost no end to it. But she loved it. Her eyes immediately began to roll into the back of her head as her hands clawed at the floor for reasons that her cum-dunk mind wouldn’t be able to understand until tomorrow.

 

Soleil found herself pinned down against the counter even harder than before, a firm hand on the back of her head keeping her in place. With her face thoroughly pressed against the countertop and her body held still, the pink-haired woman had no choice but to scream out in bliss as cum flooded into her womb. Despite having heard Rhajat say that she couldn’t get pregnant from the Faceless, something in the back of her mind told her that wasn’t true. That something about this insane amount of cum would be able to get her pregnant, even if she wasn’t meant to. “Harder… Harder… Harder!~”

 

The sound of the girls shouting and shrieking in bliss began to get loud enough for those outside of the shop to be able to hear them, even if no one knew or was going to say anything. It wouldn’t be the first time strange noises were coming out of this shop, so no one outside saw reason to go in and see what was going on. However, that didn’t stop them from falling utterly in love with the pleasure that was coursing through them over and over again. Each and every thrust of the Faceless’ hips sent another shockwave of ecstasy through their bodies. Each rope of cum that pumped into them caused their minds to blanken just a little bit more. It didn’t help that they had asked for the cum that they were getting, especially when it just suddenly stopped, the monster’s seemingly spent.

 

Nina slowly lifted her head off of the floor when the spunk stopped flowing inside of her, her mind wondering why something so pleasurable would stop just like that. It made her head spin just a little bit when the beast started moving its hips yet again. This time, however, there was no restraint to its movement and no care about how the young woman would feel afterward. Pain rippled through her body from her pussy to the rest of her, each thrust causing her inner walls to hurt on top of the pleasure that she was already feeling. Unfortunately, in her lust-addled state, the white-haired archer didn’t have the words to say that she wanted more or that it was actually starting to hurt. The only thing that left her mouth right now was the sound of a loving but strained whine.

 

Of course, Soleil was in no better position, finding her stomach slammed against the counter over and over again with each thrust that she was already starting to form a clear and solid bruise on her skin from it. Luckily for her, it was very hidable and no one would ask questions since she was a warrior. A quick lie about it being a training accident and no one would care anymore. But the fact that the best had gotten so rough while his hand only tightened around her head, fear started to circulate in her mind. Pain, pleasure, and fear that the beast would go too far and do something permanent like mold her pussy to the shape of his cock. It all coursed through her body and mind, especially when the monster’s shaft pressed against her womb all over again.

 

However, once again, the beasts began to cum at the sound of a snap filling the potion shop around them, Rhajat giving the girls just what they had asked for. Almost as if on cue, the two best friends screamed out as loudly as they could when cum pumped into them all over again. The two beasts groaned and roared together as they were subjected to another forced orgasm, their cocks throbbing and erupting inside of the women like it was nothing to them. This, of course, caused the two sluts to go off and cum together all over again. Both Nina and Soleil shook and quivered as yet another orgasm ripped through them.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Standing in the back of the shop and pouring the potions she brewed into the vials for the two sluts to take home with them, the black-haired woman was able to hear the sheer shriek of terror and bliss that left the duo’s lips. “Maybe the cum was a bit too much… But, I need to make sure that these two do their job right with Camilla or I’ll never be able to be with my precious Princess Corrin.” Just as she put a cap on the two vials, however, another roar left the beasts’ mouth, prompting her to set the vials down and step into the front of the shop. When she got there, Rhajat could only gasp at the sheer amount of cum that stained her floors and just how much of it there was gushing out of the girls at the same time that they were fucked. “This has gone too far…”

 

Soleil opened one of her eyes to see Rhajat standing there with an angry and upset glare. “Oh hey there, sexy…” A bright and lustful smile spread across the swordswoman’s lips as she sat there, pressed against the counter with a monster fucking her so hard that her ass cheeks were starting to bruise as well. “This was the best sex that I’ve ever had… I need more of it…” The young woman was more out of it than she thought she was as her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she heard another snap echoed through the shop. Before she knew it, the beast pulled out of her slap it’s thick, cum0coated member onto her back. “So big…”

 

“It was a mistake to make this happen in my shop.”

 

Once again, the only thing to leave Nina’s lips was a loud scream of pleasure and pain from the Faceless pounding into her like she was nothing more than a toy. Even as it pulled out of her just like the other one did to Soleil, another whine escaped the white-haired girl’s lips. “M-More… Don’t…. Don’t stop…” Her mind was so far gone and so drenched in lust and sex that she couldn’t even tell when the monster had let her go and dropped her to the ground, even as cum began gushing out of her tight hole and running the floors even more. “So full…”

 

The black-haired woman bright her hand to her face, sighing into it before making her way back into the back of her shop. “No more of this. You two are going to get out of my shop and go take care of your end of the deal. I’ve got a lot of cleaning to do now that the two of you want to stain my floor with cum.” Even though it was more her fault, Rhajat was more than happy to blame the other two women as she picked up the vials of anti-pregnancy potion, putting one in Soleil’s hand and the other in Nina’s. “One swallow and the two of you will be free from any chance of pregnancy. Just one. It’s meant for multiple uses. Now get out.”

 

Soleil pouted when she watched Rhajat point to the door, slumping down off of the counter and making her way toward the shop exit. “Okay… Okay… Bitch…” Deep down, she just wanted more of the Faceless’ cock and was hoping that the anger would cause the black-haired woman to make the monster fuck her all over again. But she wasn’t going to fight and risk losing all chances of not getting pregnant anymore, especially when she could barely stand and was simply oozing cum out of her thoroughly fucked pussy. “Come on, Nina… Let’s go fuck Princess Camilla!!”   
  
“Woooo….” Nina giggled as she tried to stand up in the small pool of cum that she had left on the floor, slipping in it and landing on her incredibly sore ass. “Ow! What the fuck! Did I get impaled by a fucking train?!” The young dark-skinned woman reached behind herself and gently toucher her read end, moaning from her sensitive skin being touched. Almost right way, the cloud of lust in her mind began to fade away, pain and anger filling her senses more than pleasure. “I just wanted to get fucked a bit more, you know? Don’t have to be so rude about it.”

 

The black-haired woman growled quietly and snapped her fingers again, the Faceless now vanishing and being replaced with black, hazy, and humanoid creatures. “You want to keep being fucked? Fine. Get out of my store and these creatures will fuck you.” It brought a smile to her face to see the two other women immediately run out of her store without a single stitch of clothing on their bodies at the offer of being fucked. It truly showed off just how slutty and insatiable these two really were, making her positive that they’d be able to distract Camilla in some way soon so she’d be able to be with Corrin.

 

Of course, the moment the two sluts were outside, the humanoid creatures went after them, pinning them to the ground just when no one was around to see them. The sun had fallen and the area around them was dark, leaving Rhajat to smile as she stepped into the back of the shop and started brewing another potion. One special for just her and Corrin that would be ready whenever Soleil and Nina actually held up their end of the bargain and got Camilla way from the love of her life. “This is going to be very enjoyable for us, my dear, sweet Corrin.”

 

When she hit the ground outside, Soleil couldn’t help but gasp and hold tightly to the vial that was given to her, loving the way the haze buried itself inside of her pussy, even if it was nowhere near as large as the Faceless that was fucking her about a short bit ago. There was still love and a sense of pleasure to be had from a humanoid cock and it filled her rather quickly as she laid on her back screamed to the heavens above her. “That’s right… Fuck me! Fuck me before I go and fuck Princess Camilla!~”

 

On the other hand, Nina found herself on her stomach, one hazy cock buried in her asshole while the other filled her throat. There was no chance to scream, no chance to call out for more, and no chance to grab hold of the vial she was given as it sat on the ground. Both fortunately and unfortunately for her, the two figures that took her were just tall enough for her arms and legs to not touch the ground as she was skewered on their cocks. It seemed the pleasure wasn’t going to stop until Rhajat was tired, and there was nothing wrong with that in her mind.


	10. Caldori's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caeldori attempts to get revenge against Nina for making her out to be a slut in front of the new recruits.

Making her way back to her tent after the whole ordeal with the Faceless that Rhajat had summoned to fuck her, Nina sighed heavily as she finally slipped in and made her way to her bed. A soft smile crept along her lips as she plopped down onto her soft bed, rolling onto her back and bringing a hand to her stomach. “I can’t believe a monster felt that good… I can’t believe Rhajat lets two of those things fuck her when she’s feeling needy…”

 

Just as the white-haired girl’s eyes began to flutter shut, noise from the entrance to her tent startled her into waking up just a bit more. “W-what was that…?” The young archer shook her head and brought a hand to her cheek, sighing quietly as she got comfortable again. “I’m just imagining things… Rhajat got into my head somehow…”

 

However, unbeknownst to the dark-skinned girl, there was another girl in her tent. Caeldori had managed to sneak her way in with a rag in her hand, a smile on her lips. “No one got in your head, Nina. But I’m about to ruin it for you.~” The redheaded girl licked her lips as she placed the chloroform rag to the other girl’s face, covering her mouth and nose. In a single moment, she watched as Nina’s face turned from shock and concern into a calm look of beautiful sleep. “You know… if it wasn’t for what you did to me the day I was training the new recruits, you might just be cute….”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

When her eyes slowly fluttered open, Nina found herself on her bed. Looking around the tent, her eyes drifted from one end of the room to the other. Yawning quietly, she tried to stretch, hoping to get out of bed. However, the moment she pulled on her arm, the young girl realized she couldn’t move. Something had tied her wrists to the corners of the bed, as well as her ankles as she tried to squirm out of her bed. “What?! What the fuck is going on?! Who did this?!”

 

Right then, Caeldori saw her moment to step out from behind the bound girl, dragging her finger along her bare skin. “You know, it’s rather disappointing that you noticed you were bound before noticing that you were naked. I thought a slut like you would notice both right away.” The redhead smiled as she made her way to the side of Nina’s bed, happily plopping herself down onto it. “You just couldn’t leave me alone that day. You had to spike my drink and have me fuck a recruit of all people. Well, now I get to have my revenge on you by getting you fucked!”

 

“Wait, that’s it? I get to have sex as a punishment for getting you laid? Well, if that’s your idea of a bad time, let me see your worst.~” Nina couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she licked her lips, wondering just where this was going to go. The young woman smiled and turned her head to peak past the redhead that was sitting on the side of her bed. “Are you going to do it yourself? Did you hire someone to come and fuck me? Just where exactly was this plan headed?”   
  
“Oh, I’ve got someone to help me, but I’m just going to have to tend to you until he gets here. You see, I hired someone that you know to come and fuck you. But, until then….” Caeldori slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she crawled over Nina’s spread legs, positioning herself in the between them and looking up at the dark-skinned girl. Without saying another word, she proceeded to teasingly drag her tongue along the other young woman’s folds, enjoying the soft gasp that left Nina as a result. There wasn’t a single moment wasted as the redhead proceeded to lick the tied down girl’s pussy like crazy, lashing her tongue along every inch that she could while she could.

 

Moaning and groaning from the furious licking, Nina was enjoying herself far more than she should. She knew that Caeldori wanted actual revenge against her, even if it was just because of spiking her drink awhile back. Biting down on her lower lip, the white-haired woman did her best to keep herself quiet, wanting to at least put on the act that she didn’t enjoy this. Nina began to pull her arms and legs as much as she could, tugging against the rope that was tying her down with a smile on her face. Deep down, she knew that the redhead wasn’t able to see the look of joy and pleasure on her face, but something about knowing that this was just supposed to be a punishment. “You really think… You’re going to get me off…. Like that?~”

 

The redhead rolled her eyes and wrapped her lips around her victim’s clit, playfully sucking on it. Her intention wasn’t to actually get the white-haired archer off but to waste time until the help she haired had arrived. Luckily, she was able to get her close and ear a scream of pure pleasure leave Nina’s lips as she played with her clit, circling her tongue around it just to tease the girl as much as she could. “Do you really think my goal would be to get your off, Nina? You’re not the one I’m doing this for. I’m just wasting time.~”

 

“Wasting-” Another gasp left Nina’s lips as she felt the other girl’s tongue slip inside of her, causing her to buck her hips and try to break free a little bit more. There was a small sense of fear in her heart as she wondered just who was going to be here to fuck her, wondering if it was one of the goons she had hired to fuck Soleil into liking men or if it’d be one of the beastkin she had come across at the festival. “W-What are you… talking about…?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not going to enjoy it by the end, anyway.~” The young redhead wrapped her arms around the white-haired woman’s thighs, holding her in place as her tongue explored her inner walls. She didn’t hesitate or waste a single moment without somehow tending to Nina in the process, especially as she got comfortable on the bed. Deep down, she couldn’t believe that she had actually resigned herself into eating out another girl, but it was far too late to back out now.

 

Even as the redhead continued to eat her out, Nina’s mind raced with possibilities about what might happen and who would be there to fuck her. People she knew, both men and women, raced through her mind in flashes as her heart only grow more and more anxious about where her night was going to go. It wasn’t until Caeldori pulled away from her lower lips and playfully licked her clit again that she was able to stop thinking so much, the rush of pleasure ceasing allowing her body and mind to calm down just a little bit. “Fuck…. And I thought tonight was going to be a good night. I got fucked earlier today harder than I ever have before and now I have a cutie eating me out… And you just want to do it to waste time? That’s the cruelest thing you’ve done since you drugged me.~”

 

The redhead sighed and pulled herself up until she was sitting at the foot of the bed, a hand resting on Nina’s thigh for a moment. “Just keep your mouth shut. I know your Miles’ kid, but I didn’t think you’d have a mouth like this… You’re not as foul-mouthed as he is, but you definitely have his sass.” Caeldori licked her lips and hopped up off the bed, getting to her feet and smiling. “Stay there. I’m going to see just what’s taking so-” Before she could finish her sentence, the young girl was greeted by the man she hired stepping into Nina’s tent as if he already owned the place or had been here dozens of times before. “Oh, there you are.”   
  
The man stayed silent as he turned his head to look around the tent, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he spied Nina on her bed. “Really? You let yourself get tied up like this? That’s not like you, Nina.”   
  
“Oh thank the gods it’s just you… Don’t give me any sass, alright? Just untie me and help me rape this bitch. She drugged me and wants to get revenge for when I had her loosen up a little during training.” The young archer smirked as she watched the man walk right past Caeldori and to the bed, planting a soft kiss onto his lips when he leaned close enough. “Thanks. I guess I owe you for this. Or do I not since you’ve already made your money from her?”   
  
“You kidding? I get paid, get to fuck you, and I assume we’re going to fuck this little redhead into her place tonight. Two tight cunts and money all from one night. I’m good.” The man turned his head to look at Caeldori, chuckling when he could see the look of sheer confusion she had. “What? Didn’t you know that we knew each other?”   
  
“What?!” Caeldori took a step back as she heard the two talking, her eyes locked on the man as he kept a firm hold on Nina’s thigh, treating her body like he owned it. “What do you mean you know each other? I even told you who you were going to be fucking and you didn’t say anything?”   
  
Nina smiled and nodded as she slowly crawled off of her bed, licking her lips. “It’s not policy for a rapist-for-hire like this to care about who they are raping or tell those who are hiring them if they know the person. They are just there to defile a hole for money and go home. And trust me, if he does good tonight and helps me deal with you, he’ll be defiling my hole before the sun comes up.~” The young archer took a step closer to Caeldori, grabbing her arm before she could get away and yanking her back before pushing her toward the bed. “Put her on her back. If she wants to waste time eating me out, I’m going to make sure she makes me cum with that tongue of hers!”

 

Before she could properly react in time, Caeldori found herself on her back on the edge of the bed, her vision becoming nothing but the roof above her as a firm grip rested on her waist to keep her in place. “W-What….?” The young redhead watched in shock, almost unresponsive, as the same pussy she was tasting earlier hovered over her face. Before she was back to herself and able to react, the young girl had Nina sitting on her face, the man she had hired to rape Nina holding onto her thighs and slowly spreading them while he could.

 

Of course, Nina was more than happy to face that man that had become her friend, licking her lips as she watched him let go of one of Caeldori’s thighs and fish out his cock. “I swear, men like you always make my mouth water when they pull out a cock like that.~” The dark-skinned girl couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she watched him slap it down against the redhead’s thigh, reaching forward and helping him undress her. However, she could only pull the girl’s clothing and underwear down to her knees before he managed to pull it to her ankles, exposing her already wet pussy. “Oh my… do you think she is enjoying the thought of being raped right here after having the tables turned against her?~”

 

The man shrugged his shoulders as he moved a hand to one of Caeldori’s ankles, lifting it over his shoulder and propping her leg against his body. “Does it really matter? This little bitch is going to get the dicking of a lifetime if she doesn’t scream out for help any time soon.~”   
  
“I think she might be a bit occupied.~” Nina chuckled as she shook her hips from side to side, causing her plump rear end to shake in Caeldori’s face. “She’ll be busy eating me out for a while at this rate.~” The white-haired girl pushed her pussy down against the other girl’s lips. “Lick.” The word came out as an order, almost as a superior talking to her subordinate. However, the soft gasp that left her lips as a result was more than pleasing to her own ears as the redhead’s tongue dragged along her soaked folds once again. “Don’t give me that weak shit. I want to cum on your tongue, not be teased by it!”

 

Caeldori gasped when she felt Nina’s hand smack down onto her clit, causing her hips to buck and her body to quiver just a little bit. She immediately began to focus on the young archer’s clit, circling her tongue around it and kissing it as her fingers dug into the white-haired girl’s skin. Of course, she was easily able to feel the thick cock that the guy held in his hand move from her thighs to her lower lips, teasing her and causing her to squirm in place on the bed. Inch by inch by fantastic inch, the hired man’s shaft pushed into her tight cunt, bringing the redhead pleasure as well as pain from his sheer size. She wanted to scream, wanted to beg for it to stop, even to try and kick them away. However, the pleasure that wracked through her body forced her to stay in place and submit to what these two wanted from her.

 

A smile quickly came to Nina’s lips as she began to grind her hips back and forth on the other young woman’s face, enjoying the way her tongue felt against her lower lips and the rush it brought her to be in charge when she wasn’t able to get the pleasure she deserved a moment ago. “You feel that, Caeldori? I can see his dick sinking into you and I know just how fucking big it is. It feels wonderful doesn’t it, having a cock so big lodged inside of your pussy. It feels like it’s going to tear you apart….” The white-haired girl’s smile only grew wider when she felt the grip on her thighs growing tighter, meaning that Caeldori was able to hear her and even agreeing with her. “Just wait until he starts actually fucking you.~”

 

Right on cue, the man began moving his hips, causing his cock to piston in and out of Caeldori over and over again as he held her down in place. It didn’t matter to him that she was the one who hired him as long as he got to fuck some kind of hole before he left. “Damn… She’s tighter than you are Nina… You sure she ain't a virgin?”   
  
“Definitely not after what happened the day I spiked her drink during training. There’s no way she could be one.~”

 

The young redhead gasped and groaned as she was fucked from one end and forced to taste another woman’s pussy against her lips on the other. It was a position that she never expected to be in, but it was one that she was enjoying far more than she ever expected that she would, a smile slowly coming to her lips as she was held in place. With the thick shaft moving in and out of her at a steady, but quick and rough pace, Caeldori could feel the pleasure starting to build in her body faster and faster by the moment. Even as she pushed her tongue inside of Nina’s cunt, mildly enjoying the way she screamed out in bliss, part of her was enjoying being used and dominated like this.

 

Of course, that was something that Nina could easily tell, especially with how brave she was getting using her tongue the way she was. The white-haired young woman licked her lips as she leaned forward just enough to catch the man’s lips in a heated and lustful kiss, enjoying just how rough he was and how easily he managed to dominate the affection between them. However, another gasp quickly left her lips when she felt the redhead’s nails dig into her skin, plain mixing in with the pleasure she was feeling and causing her adrenaline to spike just a little bit. “Fuck… I didn’t think you’d start getting into being raped, Caeldori… Maybe you are just a slut like us.~”

 

A heavy chuckle left the man’s lips as his grip on Caeldori’s body only got tighter, his thrusts picking up speed as his free hand moved toward the redhead’s breasts. “She’s getting tighter and tighter… Either she’s loving this or her body is really trying to resist me being inside of her.” Of course, that didn’t stop him from thrusting away, adding more force to his thrusts and almost causing the young girl to slide on the bed sheets.

 

The pleasure was finally starting to be too much, her body craving more but knowing it was unable to handle it all if she got just what she wanted. It hurt but felt euphoric all at the same time, almost demanding that she get as much as she can as quickly as possible. Caeldori’s mind was spinning with lust as she stayed in place on the bed, gasping against Nina’s pussy, but enjoying the taste of it as her tongue continued to lap up her juices. Until finally, everything peaked and an intense orgasm ripped through her body.

 

Nina could hear the muffled scream of bliss that left Caeldori as she came, picking up the pace of her hips as she continued rocking herself back and forth. She was so close to her orgasm, she wasn’t going to let the redhead experiencing her own first stop her from cumming. Holding on tightly to the bed, the white-haired girl finally reached her peak as well. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she pushed her hips against Caeldori’s face as hard as she could, making sure to gain as much friction and feeling against her body as she could. “Fuck!~”

 

Of course, Nina wasn’t the only one to experience her orgasm when Caeldori went through her own, especially with how tight the redhead’s inner walls had gotten. The hired man grunted as he buried his cock as deep as he possibly could inside of Caeldori, cumming inside of her and filling her with his seed without a second thought. If she ended up pregnant, it wasn’t his call to do anything about it, a smile on his lips as he pulled out of her and sprayed another rope of cum onto her stomach and up between her breasts.

 

For a few moments, the trio all panted and sat still in their position, the man leaning forward and stealing another kiss from Nina’s lips. “I imagine you’ve got some plan for her to get revenge on her trying to have you raped. Give me a call in the morning and I’ll meet you to collect my payment for tonight. I plan to fuck your cunt before noon tomorrow, even if I had to rape you to make it happen.”

 

A soft blush came to Nina’s lips as she smiled, nodding her head and slowly getting herself off of Caeldori. “Yeah… I’ll give you a call when things are finished up here. Go get some rest, because I’m going to want your worst.~” Licking her lips, the white-haired young woman watched as the man left her tent and fixed his pants on the way out, a smile coming to her lips as she sat on the edge of her bed. “I have to admit, Caeldori… I didn’t expect you to get off on being raped like that and having your entire plan of raping me turn on its head…” The young girl took a breath as she got off of her bed, watching as Caeldori’s eyes fluttered shut. “Go ahead and rest if you feel like. I’m definitely going to be back to give you what you deserve for trying to pull a stunt like this. Just give me an hour.

 

Caeldori gasped when she brought a hand to her stomach, able to feel the cum that had shot up from her pussy to between her breasts. A soft and lustful smile came to her face as she swiped her fingers through it, scooping it up and bringing it to her lips. There was no hesitation before she stuck her tongue out and licked her fingers clean, residing herself to stay in place as she watched Nina step out of the tent. “Get me back… What I deserve…. I hope it’s more…”


End file.
